Little Red Hood
by Jewelazul
Summary: A girl has a normal day in Gotham, but she never knew that being a witness to a Red Hood murder could change her life forever. Lost of friends and families, she has to live with a different identity, make new friends, and suffer some terrible things that she witnesses in her new life. Who knew that one person can change your whole life. Your whole identity. Has OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I decided to make a Red Hood Fanfic, but here's the catch. I have made it with my own OC. I don't add her name until the next few chapters cause I love having suspension in my stories. I really hope you all enjoy it and I'd love some feed back.** -

Almost 7 pm. It's not a good idea to walk home, but I don't care. As I start walking home, I suddenly hear some noises from the alley. I stop at the entrance to see three men. One of them was fighting the other two. Then, a loud bang was heard and echoed through the alley. One of the men drop to the floor. Then the other one drops to the floor. The man that won stands up straight. He jerks his head towards me. I stare in horror. _Run!_ I tell myself.

I drop everything and run. All of a sudden, I hit the floor. My head on the ground, I open my eyes and stare at the figure on top of me.

Red Hood, pointed his gun against my forehead. I waited for him to pull the trigger and find myself in heaven. Closing my eyes, I feel his body get off of me. I open them and see that he's gone. I look to my left to see my books all nicely stacked. I grab them and start walking away from the horrible scene that I just witnessed.

"Never again am I walking home." I tell myself.

 **Red Hood**

As I get home, I throw my belt and guns on the couch.

"Work was hard today." I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

I try to remember what happened. Two guys were stealing something from me and we all got into a gun and fist fight. After killing both of them I thought someone saw everything. I look at the entrance of the alley seeing a girl in her teens, standing there in horror. I jump on to the wall as she runs. I land on top of her and point my gun at her head.

I sit up. _Why was I going to kill her?_ I wonder, never finding the answer. I remember her face as she watched in horror. She saw me. A monster. I didn't shoot her. Got her books and put them next to her. I followed her home and heard her tell herself that she is never going to walk home again.

"That's a lie." I lay back down and stare at the ceiling. "I'm going to have a hard time sleeping tonight."

I got up and took off clothes and plopped back on the bed in my boxers. As I tried to fall asleep, every time I closed my eyes, her face was staring at me in horror.

 **Lily**

"So let me get this straight. You decided to walk home near 7pm, saw a murder scene, and almost got killed?!" Lilly usually has seen bad things, but this is the worst thing ever. Her sister almost got killed by the most wanted criminal.

"Ya pretty much." Her sister was sitting in the couch with an ice bag on her head.

"We have to tell the police." I went to grab the phone, but sis beat me to it.

"I feel like that would put us in even more danger." Crossing my arms and frowning at the girl I asked why? "I think Red Hood followed me home."

My eyes widened, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Probably to make sure I don't go to the police station and report it." I fell to the couch, surrendering to the little teen.

"Fine."

"I'm also not telling my friends."

I roll my eyes, "Let's see how long that lasts." I hear her yawn and fall next to me. "How about you go and get some sleep." She nodded and went to her bedroom. I go and get her backpack ready for school tomorrow. As I go upstairs, I find her in her bed. I go to the bed, pull the covers over her, and turn off the lights. Then I remember that I need to go and close the curtains. As I walk to the window, I see something move on the roof next us. I stare and see a figure, crouching down. It stares back and stands up. It can't be Batman. _There's no cape._ Suddenly I see something shiny and he pulls his hand up, holding something. My eyes widen. I close the curtains and fall to the ground.

I peek through the curtains and see that he lowered his hand. He jumps down and starts walking towards our house. _Think!_ I yell in my head. I run to sis's closet and grab a baseball bat. I hide in the closet and wait. There is silence for a minute. Then, I hear someone trying to push the window open.

The person succeeds and enters the bedroom. He stands and looks at the girl in the bed. He bends down and puts something on the night stand. Then, brushes some hair from her face. In the moonlight, I see her smile, her eyes still closed. The man leaves something else next to her night stand and leaves the room.

I wait a minute or two and finally leave my hiding spot. Still holding the bat high, ready to hit something. I look at what the man placed. _A note?_ I look at the item next to the night stand and pick it up. A backpack. I open the backpack to find a leather jacket, baseball cape, and a red hoodie.

"Red Hood!" I whispered to myself. I walk to the window and look through the curtains. _He does know where we live._ I look at sis, smiling. _We can't tell anyone_. I put the bat down and walk out of the room, leaving the door a crack open. I go to my bedroom and see the figure again. I close the curtains fiercely, trying to show the person to stay away.

The response was surprising, "I'm not afraid of you." I turn around and see the man in my bedroom. I was face to face with the killer. "I can go where I want, whenever I want." He leaned into me as I leaned away.

"I'm going to just give you a warning." I said back, "stay away from my sister and nothing will happen." He smiled.

"Sure." He said as he jumped out the window and disappear into the night.

I look at my bed and see a gift that he gave to me.

"A pile of bullets." I brush them off and lay down. Staring at the ceiling, his voice echoed in my head _. I can go where, whenever I want_. "Does that mean he'll be coming back?" Guess like we'll have to wait and see.

 **Dun Dun Dun DUN! The mystery. I won't post the next chapter probably in two days. I've already been writing ahead so when I need idea's I'll probably ask at the end of the chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it and there is more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is a bit longer. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **MC**

I wake up and I see a note on my nightstand. _It's probably from Lily._ I tell myself. I sit there for a few seconds and finally start moving. I get out of bed and pick up the note. It read:

" _Hey Kid,_

 _I'm just warning you. If you tell anyone, you're dead._

 _-RH"_

I try to process everything.

"Is this real?" My eyes widen as I reread the note.

"Oh it's real." I look up to see Lily standing in the doorway. I looked back at the note.

"I feel like crying." Lily walked over to me and sat next to me.

"You're not going to school." I look up at her and shake my head.

"I want to go to school."

Lily put her hand on the shoulder. "Sis, you almost got killed yesterday and now the killer is threatening you. I'm not so sure it's a good idea to go to school." I shake off her hand.

"Just because things aren't looking good right now doesn't mean I can't continue my life." I get up and go change.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Who knows what he might be doing. He could be spying you this very minute." Lily got up and opened the curtains. She looked out and saw nothing suspicious. At least that's what she thought.

I turned around and saw an unknown backpack next to my night stand. As I walk towards it, Lily continues examining the outside world. I unzip the backpack and find some clothing.

"What the-." I pick up the baseball cape which was black and the hoodie.

"Oh ya." Lily walked over to me, "A little red bat came and dropped some stuff off." I look at Lilly.

"Red Hood?" She nodded. I look back at the backpack and throw the things back inside. "I'm not wearing a killer's clothing." I walk to the closet and grab some clothes. Lily walks down stairs and starts to prepare breakfast. I run down, grab my backpack, and ate breakfast as fast as I could. As I head out the door, Lily looks at me worried.

"Don't worry." I smile at her, "I won't tell anyone." She smiles back at me, still looking worried. I grab my keys and walk out.

As I head out, many business people walk around, bumping me side to side. As I wait for the cross light let us go, this one man looked fishy. He has messy hair with one strip of hair in the front white, he's wearing a suit, and just keeps following me. I continue to pretend that I don't know him. As I get to school, he passes by me. I watch him turn into an alley. Confused, I enter the school courtyard. I find Alexa, my best friend, and decide to talk to her.

"Were you okay walking home yesterday?" Alexa asked as we sat on the bench. _Oh great._

"Well," I started. I look up at the sky and towards the roof of the building. I see a man standing there. As I look closer I see that he has a red helmet on. _Oh shit._ I tell myself. "I had a pleasant walk." Alexa's eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yep. Nothing happened." I felt a sweat run down.

"Oh, okay. That's good to hear." I continue to try to look anywhere instead of looking at Red Hood or Alexa. "Did you know that two men died last night?"

"What?" I try to act surprised.

"Ya. The police think that Red Hood killed them." I look up at Red Hood.

"Interesting." I say. Alexa nodded in agreement. The school bell rang and we both got up. I decided to be the last person in. That way I could look at Red Hood. I look up at him. I nod sheepishly and walk in. Hopefully he understands what I meant.

School goes by fast and so does the project with Alexa. We decided to go to the library again to work on the project. Alexa's father came to pick her up at 6:32pm. I had to walk again. I waved goodbye as the car left and looked at the empty street. I look at the direction of home and sigh. _Let's start shall we?_ Before I began, I looked at the roof tops to see if Red Hood was there. There was no trace of him. I only remembered seeing him until 3rd period. He must have left at that time.

I started to walk home and tried to get my mind off of Red Hood. As it started raining, I threw my hood on and walked a bit fast. Out of nowhere, three men come from an alley ahead of me. I act normal and just walk past them. As I past them, one of the men grab my hoodie and another grabs my backpack. I jerk back and fall on the floor. The man that grabbed my backpack took it off. The other man pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head and across my face. I yelled, but no one would come. The last man grabbed my off the floor and started to try to carry me to the alley they came from. I kicked and screamed. I punched the air and actually hit one of the men. Then I kick the man carrying me and punch the one holding my backpack. They continue to try to get me to the alley.

They accomplish their task. One of the men grab my hands and try to tie them together. I try to punch him again, but he gets my fist and twists it hard. I hear a loud crack and feel the pain run up and down my arm. I yell from the amount of pain and slowly start to give up. The man ties my hands behind my back and the other one ties my legs. I hear the last one rummaging through my backpack. Books hit the floor and rain hit some puddles. I try to remove my hood, but with the pain in my arm I had trouble. The men then taped my mouth shut since I was being too loud. I try to get the tape off and continue to yell.

All of a sudden, I hear a loud thump. I stop and try to see through my hood. Two men, I think, took out guns and pressed the trigger. Where ever they were aiming, they seemed to miss. Then, another gunshot was fired. This time, a body fell to the ground. Then another, but there was no body that fell to the ground. Instead, the bullet hit my leg. I screamed in pain and felt some blood run down. I fall to the ground. My hood fell off so I was able to see what was happening. Three men, fighting. One wore a red helmet while the others tried to kill him. I fell too hard on the ground and started to close my eyes slowly.

I see Red Hood shoot one of the men and stab the other. He looks at my direction and crouches down next to me. I close my eyes and feel the cold floor.

Hands wrap around my legs and head. I feel warmth. Nice warmth.

 **Red Hood**

I grab the girl from the floor and carry her to my place. As I set her in bed, I make sure that she's okay. I get her settled in and go back to the alley to get her things. When I returned she was still out. I was afraid she might be dead. I continue on with life and checked on her every so often. After a few hours, I check the clock and see that it's 10. I go and see if she's awake. _Nope._ I watch her sleep as I sit on the arm chair. _She looks so peaceful._ I continue staring at her and start to grow sleepy myself. I close my eyes.

"Just for a few minutes." I whisper to myself.

 **MC**

Opening my eyes, I look at the ceiling. _That's not my ceiling._ I turn my head to the nightstand. _That's not my nightstand._ I sit up and suddenly feel bandages in my head. I lift my right arm up to scratch my head, but I see it in a cast.

"What the." I say out loud. I look around the room. "This isn't my room." I look at the clock. 10:56pm. "Oh shit." I whisper. I'm not at home so that means that Lily thinks I'm probably dead. I get up and see that I'm wearing a t-shirt that is way too big for me. I was also wearing some sport shorts that were as well big, but not too big. I look around and see my backpack. _Maybe my clothes are next to my backpack._ I walk towards it, but no sign of clothing.

I walk around the bedroom and see a helmet. A red helmet. My eyes widen. I look at the walls of the house and see some guns scattered here and there. I look back at the helmet and reach out for it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I jump and turn towards the owner of the voice. I bump into a tall man who stood right behind me. I walk backwards, startled and wanting to grab something for defense. As I walk backwards he walks forward. My back hits the edge of the nightstand. Trapped I turn my head away, but not taking my eyes away from his. We stand there, his body pressing up against mine. His eyes travel through my body. "You should know to never touch a man's helmet." I stare in horror.

"Y-you're Red H-h-hood." I say stumbling through my words. He smiles and starts to walk away. I stand there for a minute and decide to follow him. He looks behind him and sees me. I pretend not to look at him. He sits on his arm chair and I just go back to the bed. I look around the room, trying to avoid looking at the killer. He on the other hand, had no problem looking at me. "Can you explain to me what happened?" I ask, interrupting the quietness of the room.

"You were almost kidnapped. The men took nothing cause I killed them all," He says, smiling and seeing my discomfort. "You have a broken wrist and had a concussion." Looking down at the messy cast and looking back at him, he clears his throat.

"So," I start, "Can I go back home?" He laughs.

"Nope." My eyes widen.

"What!" I get up from the bed, "Why?!" He stands up.

"Cause I told the police that you died and that I threw your body into the river."

"What. The heck. Is your problem." I was so surprised. Why didn't he just say that he brought me here?

"They believed it." He starts walking towards me. I starting backing up. "So, that means that you get to stay here with me. Unless you want to die or get dropped off at another city?" He said smiling.

"You are so evil." I say as I fall on to the bed. As soon as he starts to get on the bed, I jump off, grab my backpack. I grab the door handle to the hallway of his big apartment and turn it.

"I know where you live." I stop at my tracks. "I can still kill you." I turn my head slowly and look over my shoulder. Letting go of the handle, I drop my backpack and turn around. "That's more like it."

"You do know that this is kidnapping. You were just stopping some guys from kidnapping me and now you're kidnapping me." I cross my arms and stare at him.

"Oh please." He looks at me. "I've done things far worse than kidnapping innocent teenage girls." I stick my tongue out at him and he does it back with a smile. I continue to frown at him. "Aw. Is someone mad cause they can't go home." He said in a baby voice. I frown at him even more. Then he mimics me.

"Can I at least get some things from my house? I don't want to sleep in a killer's clothes." He raises his hand for me to stop.

"I'll get it. You'll probably just run to your sister instead." I walk up to him.

"But you don't know what I need." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I do." He grabbed his helmet, belt, gun, and jacket. "Don't **touch** anything." He pointed his gun at me. I nod.

He opens his window and jumps out. Go to the bedroom and lay on the bed. After a few minutes he comes back. In his hand is the backpack that he gave to me stuffed with clothes.

"Don't worry." He says, "We'll go shopping for some clothes." He empties out the back pack and it shows all the things that were under nether my pillow, bras, underwear, and clothes. The only hat he brought was the hat he gave me. He grabbed my good wrist and dragged me to this other room. "This is yours." He then grabs all the clothes and stuff and brings it to my new bedroom. Then, he went into a closet and grabbed some hangers, handed them to me and left. "Get settle, okay?" I nod.

I start hanging up the clothes and putting away my underwear and bras. Once I was done, I put the other stuff away, making sure that he won't find them. Once I was finish, Red Hood came in.

"If you want some food, come get some." I follow him to the kitchen and he places a plate in front of me. It had chicken and green beans. He gave me a fork and knife and told me I could eat. Instead I poked at my food. "Don't worry." I look up at him. "It's not poisoned." I didn't believe him. He grabbed his fork and took a scoop of green beans and ate them. I watched him swallow the beans and open his mouth. I waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. He decided to eat his food and later, so did I.

After, I finished eating, he started to talk. "Okay, so here's the dealio. I'm usually out at night killing people. I won't be back here until, let's say, 1." I listened to him patiently, "I want you to learn how to cook, cause by the time I get here, you are in bed, okay?" I scoff at him.

"You're not my dad."

"No, but I am your guardian." He smiled. "So anyway," He continued. "We'll go shopping, tomorrow. I let you know my identity, but if you tell anyone, you're dead. Your last name will be the same as mine. You won't be allowed to leave the house until I trust you enough. You are also going to have to do something about your hair. People will be looking for you."

"No." I say, touching my hair, "I'm not doing anything of a sort."

"If you don't, you'll never leave the house." He stares at me with a grin. I frown back.

"What about school?" I ask.

"I'll send you to a private school." Amazing. I have to go to a new school in the middle of freshman year.

"How are you going to afford all of this?" I ask with a smile across my face. He smiles back.

"First, let me introduce myself. I am…" There was a pause. "Jason Todd." I stare at him. _No._ I shake my head at him.

"Jason Todd died when I was 4. You can't be him." He just smiled at me. "There were rumors that Jason Todd didn't die, but no proof." I continue to shake my head.

"My adoptive father is Bruce Wayne. That means I have a lot of money." He rubbed his index finger and middle against his thumb. _I must be dreaming._ I thought. _Jason Todd is supposed to be dead. I'm supposed to be dead!_ I look at Jason in horror. "Who are you?" Jason asks.

I hesitate. "Why would I give my name to a killer?" He grabbed my wrist and started to twist it.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" He was dead serious. With every second of hesitation, he twisted my wrist more and more.

"My name is…" I groaned out. "It's…" I said one last time, "Janis." I whimper. He lets go of my wrist. Then, he takes out a piece of paper. He looks up and shakes his head.

"No, it's Julie." He tosses the paper on the table. I look at it seeing that it's my birth certificate. I look up at Jason. He gets up from his seat, walks behind me, and grabs my shoulder. "If you lie one more time," He started. "Then you're going to have a _fun_ time here Julie."

He grabs the piece of paper and walks into his bedroom. I walk over to mine. I slowly close the door and look at my bed.

"Hi bed." I whisper. I grab some pajamas and throw them on. I turn off the lights and lay down on my bed. Staring at the ceiling, I think about my life. Then, I think about Lily. Then Jason. "Jason will never be my guardian and I will never take him as family." I look towards the window and slowly close my eyes. "Never." I say as I slowly fall asleep.

 **Red Hood**

As I lay in bed. I think about Julie. _Was it a smart idea to keep her here?_ I sit up. Turning my head towards her bedroom door, I get out of bed and throw a t-shirt on. I walk over towards the door and slowly open it. Peeking my head inside, I see some pile of clothes on the floor, some books on her night stand, and a girl lying in bed. I walk slowly, careful not to make any noise, and see her face glisten in the moonlight.

Her face is expressionless, but I can tell that she is mad. _Why wouldn't she be?_ I ask myself. I sit on her bed and as I do, she moves. The girl won't be able to see her sister anymore. Anyone she knew she can't see anymore. _It must really suck._

Then, a thought raced through my head. _What school is she going to?_ I get up and leave the room quietly but in a hurry. Grabbing the phone I wonder who would answer this question. I think for a while and then a light bulb pops up. I start to dial the number and pace the room.

"Pick up, pick up!" I whisper.

"Hello?" A accent comes in.

"Hey Alfie." I whisper yell into the phone.

"May I ask who this is?" I frown.

"Guess like you guys still don't have my number."

"Jason?"

"Ding ding ding!" I say a bit loud. I pull my hand over my mouth. Walking slowly to Julie's bedroom, Alfie asks,

"Would you like speak to master Bruce?" Peeking in the room I whisper yes. The other side of the line is silent as Alfred hands the phone to Bruce.

"Hello, Jason." I hear his voice from the other side.

"Hi." I whisper. "I just like to know, what school does… Uh… Tim and Damian go to?" Awkward silence.

"Uh...Gotham Academy. Why?" Darn it. I didn't think he would ask.

"No reason." Lie.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I had a really long and tough day." True.

"Okay." His voice was unsure.

"Well, I'm busy doing stuff. Good night. Bye!" Hanging up the phone before he even responds bye back, I hear a faint knock on my window. As I walk over to it, I see a little bat friend and smile. Barbara decided to visit.

"Hey." She says as I open the window.

"Hi." I whisper back.

"Why are you whispering?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"Cause I feel like it." I answer back. As she walks in, I tell her to wait and go check up on Julie. Still asleep.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asks as I walk back in the room and slowly close the door.

"Nothing." I say back innocently. That was half true and half false. She nods her head. I know she doesn't believe it. She walks behind me and grabs the doorknob. "No!" I yell. Then, slap my hand over my mouth. She looks at me confused.

"What is wrong with you?" She yells back. I put a finger in front of my lips signaling her to be quiet. Then, I grab her hand and drag her away from the door. Turning to her, I say, "You know… This isn't a very good time." She looks and me confused.

"Why? Is someone here?" I start dragging her to the window she came from.

"It's just not a good time." I repeat again. She shrugs and leaves out the window. I wave bye to her as she leaves and sigh in relief. I walk to Julie's bedroom and check to see if she is still asleep.

The covers where off of her so I go and pull them over her and tuck her in. I decide to lock the Windows in her bedroom, knowing that Barbara won't give up on finding out what I'm hiding. I close the curtains and as I do, the sun slowly starts to rise. I get out of the room and flop down on my bed. _This has been disastrous._ I yell in my head. As I look up at the ceiling, I see Julie's face. Slowly, my eyes close and I see her, but not frightened. She was smiling.  
-

 **Aw! How cute. I really hope you guys all liked it. More coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps! Another long chapter! I hope you all like it and review!**

 **Red Hood**

"Wakey Wakey! Eggs and Bakey!" I yell into the room. Julie pops up from underneath the covers and falls out of bed. Covers over her head, she slowly lifts them up to see my face. I smile as the girl blushes and frowns at me.

"You scared me." She says as she gets up, putting the covers back on the bed. I walk over to the window and open the curtains. The room fills with light that I hear her fall back down on the floor.

"It's a good wake up call though." I walk out of the room to see her sit on the floor and stick her tongue out. I turn my head and stick mine at her. Her eyes widen.

"How did you see that?" I smile.

"Julie. I can see everything." I say as I walk out of the bedroom.

After a while, she finally comes out and holds out the clothes I put on her bed.

"Do you expect me to wear the gifts you gave me?" I look and her a nod. She drops them on the floor and walks away. "I'm not wearing a killer's clothe." I look at the clothes on the floor and pretend that someone shot my heart.

"I've been wounded." I yell back.

"Good!" She yells from the other room. She comes back a few minute later with another read hood and ripped jeans. "You better have kept your promise about going shopping today." She pointed at me. As she sits next to me, I pull her hood over her head as she slouches across the counter.

"Aw." I say back, "You look like a little Red Hood." She looks up at me and gives me the death stare. I just smile back. As I get up, she pulls her hood down. I get some eggs and bacon, put them on a plate, and hand it to her. She just looks at it. "It's not poisoned." She looks up. I roll my eyes, grab a fork, and eat a egg from her plate. I swallow and open my mouth to show her that there is no food. We wait a while. Then a light bulb appears. I pretend to choke and her eyes widen as I do. I fall to the ground and pretend to be dead. She looks over the counter to see me on the floor. I hear her chair scratch across the floor as she gets up.

After a few minutes, I hear the main door open. I sit up and run towards the door. Then, it closes. Shit! I run to open the door and see the elevator close. I was too late. I get my clothes and helmet on and jump out the open window. I climb to the top of the building to get a better view. "Bingo." I whisper with a smile. A girl with a red hoodie is running with the backpack Julie has. I jump from the top and land on the ground. Some people get startled from seeing me jump from a 18 floor building and land fine on the ground. I slowly sneak behind her. As I start to get close, I see a police officer. Oh great. As she stops to take a breath, I slowly wrap my hands around her waist and mouth. As soon as she saw my hand almost around her mouth she yelled. Well, at least she tried to. I was quick enough to get my hand over her mouth before a peep came out. I pick her up and try to bring her to the closets alley. She kicks the air and tries to get my hand away from her mouth. It was no use for her. I'm much stronger than she is.

As I enter the alley and drop her, I grab her backpack. "What is wrong with you?" She yells. I crouch next to he as she lays on the ground.

"Many things." I say. Helping her up, I hold a tight grip on her good arm and drag her out of the alley. She struggles to stop me. Surprisingly, she didn't yell. Just struggle.

As we go up the elevator, she makes sure she doesn't make any eye contact. I look over my shoulder to see her holding her cast arm. I turn around. "Did the little princess hurt her arm again?" I say in a babyish voice. She just looks away and pouts. In mimic her. As she changes positions of anger and frustration, so do I. The elevator door opens to the house and I drag her in since she didn't move. "Eat. Then I'll take you to go shopping." I throw her bag in her room and jog over to the kitchen. She actually was eating. I sit next to her and eat. Once she was done, she got up and walked over to the door. I walk over as I finish and see her waiting.

"Let's go." She grabs the handle and twists it. Opening the door, I grab my wallet and keys. We go back down the elevator and out to the outdoors. Some policemen are there.

"Excuse me sir, but could you explain what happened?" A lady asks one of the officers. The police explain that a person saw a man with a red helmet take a girl with a red hoodie to a alley. Julie looks up at me and grins. Then, the lady that reported this looks at me. Darn. I grab Julie's hand and drag her with me. Just as we're about to cross the sidewalk, one of the policemen blow their whistle at us.

"Oh." I look down at Julie. "Busted." She says with a smile. I just smile back and hers disappears. I take out my gun that was hidden in my inner pocket of my jacket and shot the officer in the leg. She stares at the officer in horror. I pick her up and run across the street. She holds on tight, afraid that we may get in an accident. We finally stop in front of the store I always go to. I look down at her in my arms. Her hands wrapped around my neck, her eyes squeezed shut, and she was shaking. As she opens her eyes, I slowly put her legs on the ground. She looks up at me, "You're right." She starts. "You have many problems." I smile as she says that.

We walk into the store and as we do the cashier, Tony, smiles at me. Then it disappears.

"Hey Tony!" I shout as his eyes land on Julie. His head shoots up from the call of his name. He smiles and nods at me. I walk over to the girls section. "Go pick whatever you want." She looks up at me and slowly starts walking towards one of the racks. I go over and look at some shoes for her. After a while, I'm holding three shoe boxes. I look at her as she holds at least fifth teen clothes. I grab them and tell her to try on the shoes. She looks inside one of the boxes and frowns. Grabbing the shoe from the box she look at me.

"Really." She holds up a shoe that is pick and has some sparkles on it.

"What? I thought you were more girly." As I say that, I look at the pile of clothes to see most of them were hoodies and sweaters. "Oh." I mouth. She smiles and nods. I put the clothes down at one of the benches and take the boxes from her hands. Throwing them on the floor, I search some shoes more her type. She wanders off to find some pants, underwears, and bras. Once I was done, she comes back, places the clothing on the bench and sit on the floor. I hand her one box. The first shoe fits. Then another one and another one until we had four pairs of shoes. I run to the front of the store and grab a shopping cart. Dumping all the clothes and shoes in it, we walk over to school clothes.

"Why are we looking at school clothes." I just ignore her and look for a skirt her size. "Oh no!" I hear her say as I continue with my business. Then, I hear a groan.

"Oh yes." I smile, still not making eye contact. She sits on the bench as I pull out several skirts for her to try on. She comes back saying that two of them fit. We throw the two into the cart and continue the process with white shirts, small coat jackets, socks, and shoes.

Once we finished, we walked to Tony and started to check out.

"So." Tony begins, "What is all of this for?" I explain the story to him and see that Julie is hopping that Tony will come to save her. Once I finished, Tony just nods and looks at Julie. "So it's your fault, huh?" Julie looks surprised.

"No." She crosses her arms, "It's his." She points her eyes at me. "Aren't you going to call the police or something?" Tony laughs.

"Nope. I'm one of Jason's best friends. Now," He starts again. "If he starts abusing you, I'll call them." I look at Tony with a small little stare. He looks at me and stops laughing. Clearing his throat, he names his price.

We grab the bags and I start walking to the barber shop. Once it gets in view, Julie stops walking. I turn to look over my shoulder and see her stare at the sign in terror. She looks back at me.

"I told you, I'm not going to cut my hair!" She yelled and crossed her arms. I roll my eyes. Grabbing the bags and placing them inside the store I ask the cashier to look after them. I run back outside and grab Julie who was still standing there. She kicks and screams telling me to release her. I enter the store and set her down next to me. I go to the cashier and ask for Mister Mular. As the cashier goes to the back of the store, Julie runs behind me and tries to grab the handle of the door. I just grab her hood and hold her there. Soon Mister Mular and the cashier come back. I smile.

"Hello friends!" He smiles and looks at the struggling girl. He looks at me confused.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper. He smiles back. After checking in with the cashier Mister Mular leads Julie, well me dragging Julie with me, to his section. I take off her hoodie and put on one of the scrubby things. As, I set her down, Mister Mular runs his fingers through her hair.

"Long hair Miss…"

"Julie." She said as she stared at me through the mirror.

"What a beautiful name!" He grabbed some things out of the drawer and set them on the table. "Let's wash your hair first." He walks over to the washing station. I look over at Julie, who refused to move, and picked her up to drop her at the washing station. Once Mister Mular was done, I carried Julie back to her seat. Mister Mular talked to me about her hair and the style it should be. I told him to trim it a bit, add bangs, and layers. I also told him to make it wavy, permanently. He walked back to Julie. I look around and see the hair stylus that was next to me stare at me confused.

"You do know that it can't stay wavy forever." I walk up to her.

"Mister Mular can make anything happen." I turn around and watch Mister Mular start to cut Julie's hair. After a while, I sit down and read some magazines.

What seems hours, Julie finally exits the station and stand in front of me. I was in aw. What once was a girl with straight, super long, and non-layered hair now has curly, not too long or short, layered hair.

"What?" She stared at me. I found out that my mouth was open. I close it and blink a few times.

"Is this the little Red Hood I kidnapped?" Julie looked around to see no one respond from that statement. She rolls her eyes and sits next to me. I get up and go to the counter to pay.

After paying, I pick up all the bags and call a cab over. I put all the bags in the trunk and sit next to Julie in the back. The driver drives us home and helps us get our bags. Once he leaves, Julie grabs the bags and puts them in her room. Once the final bag was in the room, she slams the bedroom door. I peek in to see her start hang some clothes.

I go and continue with my life. As I smoke and look out the window, I hear a small footstep. I turn around to see Julie.

"How long were you there." She looks at the floor.

"Since I was done, so ten minutes ago." Damn she is quiet. Just like Tim. I smile at the thought. I throw my cigarette away and grab Julie by the shoulder. Leading through the house, I explained some more rules and showed her rooms. As we got to my work out room, where I usually train, a light bulb pops up.

"Hey, I've got an idea." I say as we enter the room. We stop in the middle and we turn to look at each other. "Why don't I teach you how to fight?" I smiled at the thought. She just frowned.

"No." I walk towards her, towering over her. She starts backing up and her back hits the wall.

"Yes you are, whether you like it or not." I turn around and walk out of the room. I peek back into the room to see her still standing there. She looks at the ground and mutters,

"You're not my guardian." That's what I forgot to do! I face palm and walk away.

 **Julie**

Watching Jason pace back and forth, making sure he has everything. Once he left, I went into my bedroom. I lay there and re-read one of my favorite books. After getting bored, I get up and wander the house.

I jump from the sound of someone tapping on the window. I sneak to where the tapping is coming from and see a shadowy figure. As it taps the window again, the light shows the figure a bit more clearly.

"BatGirl." I whisper to myself. I walk in front of the window, but not into the moonlight. She leans in and tries to get a clear vision of me.

"Is this were a man that has black hair and white bangs lives?" I look at her not replying. "No?" She asks. I walk a bit closer and open the window.

"May I help you?" She stares at me. I jump back as she jumps in. She looks around to see all of the furniture Jason has. After a quick scan, her eyes land back on me.

All of a sudden, I see nothing but blackness. I remember being carried and a car. Once I finally see, there are three figures in front of me. Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl. I gulp.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asks. I just stare at them. Batman steps forward and I try to step backward. I look at my hands, which were tied behind my back, and my legs, which were tied as well. I look back at Batman who was inches away from my face. My eyes widen as I see the hero's eyes.

"Answer us." He says in a deep voice.

"I-I'm Julie." I say. Why am I giving them my name?

"Julie what?" I didn't think for a second.

"Todd. Julie Todd." I blurt out. Batman's eyes widen. He backs up and I see that Nightwing's and Batgirl's eyes were wide as well.

Batgirl scoffs, "We don't believe you." Nightwing looks at Batgirl.

"I don't know. Maybe she's right."

"Look at her Nightwing. She has lier written all over her." They both look back at me.

"Only one way to find out." Batman walks to his computer. He starts searching somethings, but nothing seems to find his answer. Nightwing walks away and picks up his phone. He dials some numbers and puts the phone to his ear. As he starts talking, Batgirl walks over to try to listen to the conversation.

"Got the answer." Nightwing says. Battle n looks up and stops what he was doing. He gets up and walks over to the two heros. They talk for a while. Nightwing then looks at the "drive way" to see two motor cycles come in. Robin and Red Robin. I tell myself. They climb up the stairs and first thing they see is me.

"Father," Robin starts, "Who's she." Batman walks over to Robin and explains the story. Red Robin hears and at the end walks over to me.

"So, you're Jason's daughter." I couldn't help, but laugh. Everyone stops and looks at me. I start to stop when I hear Jason's car come in. He hops out and climbs up. He looks at me with disappointment. I don't care.

"So, when were you going to tell us that you had a daughter?"

"Ugh." I say. "I'm not his daughter!" I yell. I look at Jason, or Red Hood. He takes off his helmet and set it down. He looks at me and smiles.

"Now you are." He waves some papers in front of my face. He then holds it in front of my face for me to read. It said that I was now his daughter. My name is now Julie Todd.

 **Red Hood**

After holding the papers in front of her, I take them away and tuck them into my inside sweater pocket. I laugh as she stares in awe. I turn to face Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and the two Robins. They all had their arms crossed. My smile disappeared and I cleared my throat.

"You've got some explaining to do." Robin says. I roll my eyes. We all head over to our little meeting table.

"So," Nightwing starts. "You're a father, huh?" I slowly nod.

"How did you guys meet?" Batgirl asks eagerly. As I explain the story, Batman keeps making his eyes wide.

"So that is why you asked what school they two go to." Batman said as he pointed to the Robins. They look at me with a surprised face. I nod again.

"I can't believe that you kidnapped her!" Batgirl stood up and looked at Julie.

"So couldn't Alfred when I kidnapped Jason." Batman said. Everyone stared at him, except me.

"You better not make her your sidekick." Robin says.

I shrug. "She's too stubborn to listen."

"Reminds me of someone." I look up at Nightwing as he smirks. I give him the death stare.

We talk about rules and other stuff for about an hour and a half. Once our meeting was done, I walk over to Julie to see her asleep. I untie her and carry her to the car.

"Be careful with her." I look up and see Batgirl.

"It was your fault. You were the one who brought her here." I yell up at her. She shakes her head.

"People are going to hunting you down. Imagine if she's home alone and they en ter your home." I close the door and stare at her sleepy face. I enter the car and as I drive away, Batgirl and Nightwing stare at me, the two robins are asking Batman questions, and one is snoring quietly in the back of my car.

The drive home is long. Once we get there. I set her in bed with the clothes she wore that day. I close the door and whisper, "Good night little Red Hood." with a smile.

 **I hope you guys all liked it. There's more to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think that all my chapters are going to be long. Just wanted to let you know.**

 **Julie**

I sleep soundly with no disruptions. Until a heavy figure lands on my bed and rolls over next to me. I don't move. I stay still and so does whoever is on my bed. Suddenly, I feel a hand start to snake around my waist. I continue to stay still. I slowly get moved towards the body until we have contact. My back was pressed against the figure's muscular chest. I continue to stay still for some reason. I panic when I feel the face of the person rest on my neck. _That's it!_ I shoot my eyes open. Slowly turning my head to look over my shoulder to see Jason's head resting on the back of my neck.

"What the-" Jason looks up as I yell. He then falls off the bed dragging me with him. I open my eyes to find myself on top of a shirtless Jason. He smiles.

"Morning." I sit up straight and get off of him. As he puts the covers back on the bed, I ask him what he was thinking. "Well," He started, "Since you thought that yelling at you to wake up was scary, I decided to do it more quietly."

"It scared me even more!" I yelled. He just smiles back. "Why don't you just put a alarm clock in my room?" He walks over to me. My back hits the wall.

"What's the fun in that?" He says with a smirk. My back shivers from the closeness. He can see that. "Why weren't you shivering when I was in the bed with you, huh?" I just stare. _Why wasn't I?_ I ask myself. The smirk turns into to a smile, "You enjoyed it!" He backs up and starts dancing. I just stare. My cheeks start to burn like hell. He continues to dance and laugh. I roll my eyes and set up the bed. Jason watches me and continues to laugh. "I can't believe you."

"So can't I." I mumble to myself. I turn around and see that Jason has only sweat pants on. I start to blush even more.

"So," He said as he cleared his throat, "Your first day of school is today!" My eyes widen. I push him out of my room and grab the school uniform. I throw it on and check myself in the mirror. I brush my hair and run out of the room to see my backpack is ready and waiting for me on the couch. I turn my head to the kitchen and see some bacon and eggs waiting for me. I munch on them a fast as I could and washed my plate. Jason watched me brush my teeth and grab my backpack. I grab the handle of the door, but Jason stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I roll my eyes.

"To school, duh." He looks at the clock.

"School doesn't start for another half an hour." I take my hand away from the handle.

"Well, I like to be bright and early." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He grabs a shirt, puts on his jacket, grabs some slippers, his keys, and walked out the door.

Once we got to school, Jason explains to me some things I need to do. "So, if you want to have a good history at school, say you are Julie Wayne. Not Todd." I look confused.

"Why?"

"Well," He began, "I wasn't the best student." I roll my eyes. _Not much of a surprise._ "Also, my younger brothers will be there. Tim and Damian." I get out of the car as he continues to explain what I have to do to get settled. He hands me a map, but no schedule. He tells me to go to the principal's office to get my schedule. He leaves and I walk towards the big academy.

As I enter, most kids stare at me. I thought it was because I'm new. I was wrong. My backpack was from Jason and it had Todd written all over it. _Oh shit._ I say. I walk to the principal's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." A voice says. I walk in to see a man with gelled black hair in a big chair. He looks up from his laptop. "May I help you?" I clear my throat.

"I'm new here." He smiles and gestures me to sit down on the brown arm chair.

"Name." He goes back to his computer.

"Julie."

"Julie what?" I gulp from that question.

"Julie… Todd." I close my eyes. _Why did I say that?_ I yell in my head. I open my eyes to see the principal look at me with horror in his eyes.

"I didn't expect Mister Todd to have a kid. What's your mom's name?" I look at him.

"I don't have one. I'm adopted." I say, "Sort of." I mumble to myself. He types in some more information. The printer at the back of the room prints out my schedule. He hands it to me and dismisses me to class.

I walk out of the office and go to my home room. As I enter the classroom, the teacher asks me who I am.

"Julie Todd." I say. Her smile disappears. She then gestures me to sit in the first chair. I sit down. I look around to see everyone staring at me. _This is going to be a long day._

The bell finally rings and I go to the courtyard. I walk out to see some girls chatting. One of them is in my class. I walk up to them.

"Hi." One of them turns around and looks at me.

"Do you need something?" She says in a snotty voice. I start to back away.

"No, uh, nothing."

"That's what I thought." I turn around and bump into this girl who is almost as tall as Jason. I look up and gulp. She smiles down.

"Hi, I'm Kassie. You must be the new girl." I slowly nod. She bends down and whispers, "Don't pay attention to them. They're jerks." She points at the group who just stares at me. I smile and nod. The grabs my shoulder and leads me to her seat. "So, what's your name?"

"Julie." She smiles.

"Do you know what you're eating for lunch?" She asked as she grabbed a paper bag and started to pull out a sandwich.

"Oh darn it! That's what I forgot to get from home!" I stand up. I start pacing back and forth. Suddenly, I accidentally bump into someone. I look around to see a boy I around eight or nine years of age. Behind him is a boy that is near mine. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I say as I look at them both. The one behind the little kid just shrugs.

"It's fine. No harm done."

"Are you Julie Todd?" The little one asks.

"Uh… Yes?" He just nods.

"I'm Damian Wayne." He takes out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Timothy Wayne, but you can call me Tim." My eyes widen. _They are my uncles?_ I yell in my head. Kassie stands up.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Is Jason Todd related to you?" The two nod.

"So that means that you guys are my uncles?!" They nod again. I sit down and so does Kassie. "That feels weird." I mutter. At the corner of my eye, I see Kassie nod. We stare at the two boys for a few minutes until the sit down next to me. Tim starts talking to me about their brother Dick. He turns out to be older than Jason. I thought Jason was like the third youngest and his brothers were near his age. Guess like I was wrong. The bell again rings dismissing the kids from lunch. We all wave bye to each other and go to our classes. _My mind is so blown._

Once school was over, I sit on the stairs to wait for Jason. I then turn my head to some commotion that was happening behind me. A group of boys were circling around one. I decide to walk up to them slowly and check out what's happening. I peek through their arms to see a familiar face laying on the floor. _Tim._ I drop my bag and push through the crowd. They all look at me and started yelling.

"Enough!" I yelled so loud that they all stop. I turned around and helped Tim up. He smiles at me. I grab his hand and drag him out of the crowd. Grabbing my bag, I continue to drag him to where I was sitting. I look at him as he smiles at me. I smile back. His smile disappears as I hear three pairs of footsteps come toward us from behind. I look at the three boys and stand up.

"You that it's not nice to stop a fight." I look at Tim as he looked up at the boys. Scared.

"And you do know that it's not nicer to start one." I cross my arm. Then I hear Tim grunt. Two boys grabbed him and put his hands behind his back. Anger fills my eyes. I turn around and push one of them off of Tim. The leader pushes me to the floor. He goes on top of me and almost punched me. Instead, I grab his hand and punch him hard in the face, hard enough to break his nose. His head flies back and he lands on the ground holding his nose. All the boys stop. I stand up and look over the leader.

"Do you also know it's not nice to hit a girl." I grab my bag and stare at the rest of the boys. They run. I turn to Tim who is smiling at me. Then he runs up and hugs me. I hug him back. We then hear a honk and see a limo. The window rolls down and I see a man with white hair and a small mustache. Tim lets go of me and walks over. I wave bye and he smiles back. Damian runs past me and enters the car with him. The limo leaves. I turn around and see a teacher. _Oh great._

"What is this for?" The teacher points at the boy, laying on the ground with a broken nose. I explain the story and surprisingly the teacher believes me. She explains that she saw the whole. She just wanted to know if I would say the truth. Since I did, she just gave the boy a demerit. She gave me a warning. As the teacher walks away, Jason walks towards me. He grabs my arm and starts to lead me to the car.

"So you punched a kid and broke his nose because he was bullying Tim and almost hit you, huh?" I nod slowly. I look up at him and he smiles down at me. "Good."

I smile back. _Today hasn't been the worst._

 **Red Hood**

After dropping Julie off at home, I got changed into uniform and went out on my patrol. I decided to drop by to check on her around midnight. There was nothing exciting tonight. There were just some guys robbing a bank, some trying to rob a woman, and another taking a little girl as a hostage. After finishing some work, I checked my clock and it said eleven forty five. I walked home and entered through the window. Everything seemed normal. The lights were off, the furniture wasn't ruined, nothing was wrong. All of a sudden, I hear a muffled cry. I look at Julie's bedroom. Then I hear a laugh. _Oh no._ I grab my gun from my pocket and start to slowly walk over to the door. I slowly open the door and peek in.

I see Julie, strapped in a chair and duct tape over her mouth. She has been crying from, seeing the red in her eyes. Her head is bleeding and so is the her side. I open the door a bit wider and see a man hold a gun at her. I slowly enter the bedroom and start to walk behind the man. Julie spots me and starts to stare at me. I put a finger over my mouth to signal her to stay quiet and act normal. She gets the signal and continues as though I was never there. I stand behind the man and point my gun at his head. I prepare to fire quietly.

"Aw. Turns out daddy isn't coming." The man says as he prepares to fire. "How about we leave him with a message, okay?" Julie's eyes widen and she starts to cry. As he's about to shoot, I kill him. He lands dead on the floor. Julie stares at the dead man in horror. She looks up at me and starts to cry again. I walk over to her and untie her from the chair. I take the duct tape from her mouth. She jumps on me hugging me.

"I thought you weren't coming." I hug her back. I look at the man and take his hood off. His face was white and looked like one of the henchmen of the Joker. _How did he find me?_ I release from the hug and go over to the living room and turn all the lights on. The window was shattered.

"What happened Julie." She sits down on the couch as I walk over to the kitchen to grab some ice, a cloth, and some bandages.

"I was about to go to sleep around ten. All of a sudden, I hear some glass break. I go over to the window and see it shattered. Then, I black out and found myself in a chair. He held a crow bar and started to hit me with it. I panicked and started to yell so he put duct tape over my mouth. He then said that if you don't come home then he'd kill me. After two and a half hours, he got ready to shoot. He got a sign that said the he was here and got some ropes to tie me. And then… Well… You know the rest." I cleaned her head as she told me the story. I frowned. _I still don't understand how he found me._ I check for broken bones. There were none. Since the man broke her current cast, I put another one on.

I walked into her bedroom and threw him into, what I call, my inspection room. It was really just another kitchen. I zipped him up in a bag and put him in the fridge. I called Batgirl and told her the story. She told me that she would drop by and pick up the body to bring to Batman.

I decided to stay home for the rest of the night. I ate dinner and got ready to go to sleep. I walk into Julie's bedroom and saw her staring out the window. I walked over next to her.

"Can you I sleep in your bedroom tonight?" I look at her surprised. I turn back to the window and sighed. I went to walk away, but she grabbed my hand and walked with me. We climbed into my bed and I could feel her still shake. I face her. I snake my arms across her stomach and waist. Then I slowly move her towards me. I debate about putting my head on her neck. Instead, she inches closer to me. So I put my head on her neck and feel her breath in deep and breath out. I close my eyes, and slowly fall asleep with her in my arms.

 **Aw, how cute. While I was writing I created a playlist on my Sansa of songs that fit perfectly for these two. Also, the perfect song for Jason is "American Idiot" By Green Day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is a little bit more T rated. I don't really know why I did this, but it just came out.**

 **Julie**

I woke up with Jason still holding me. Sitting up, I look around the room and see that everything's fine. I get out of bed slowly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping killer. I walk to my room and change into my uniform. As I put on my jacket, I feel some hands wrap around me. I slowly turn my head to see Jason, smiling.

"Thanks for waking me up." I smile back. I walk over to the dresser and start to brush my hair. Jason walks out of the room and goes to change as well. Once I was in the kitchen, Jason hands me a plate with two pancakes. Once we finish eating, I grab my backpack and start to walk out the door. Jason, not far behind, grabs his keys and walks out with me.

We stay silent in the car ride. All Jason does is sing along to his awful music. As we get to school, some kids that seem familiar. Then, it hits me like I just hit a brick wall. It's Alexa and Jessica. My old friends. I close the window as fast as I could and looked down on the floor, making it look like I'm searching through my bag. Once we passed them, I sit back up and turn my head to see a super confused Jason.

"What was that for?" Jason starts to roll down my window and turn down the radio.

"Those were my old friends." I say as I look out the window. He looks at me.

"Oh." He says sadly. I smile.

"It's fine." It's been only about three days since he kidnapped me. Of course he still might be sorry for me. It's over now though. I have to stay with him.

We finally arrive at the school and I see Tim, Damian, and Kassie all talking. I exit the car and wave goodbye to Jason. He waves bye back. I walk over to my friends as they smile at me.

"Do you ever get sick of his weird music?" Tim asks as he watches as Jason drives away. I shrug my shoulders.

"So, how was your day Todd?" Damian asks as we start to walk towards the school. I scoff.

"Yesterday was crazy. School was fine, but at home… It was terrible." Damian stops and walks up to me.

"If Todd did any harm to you, I will go and tell Father." My eyes widen.

"No, no!" I yelled, "He didn't do anything!" Tim leads me to our hangout spot and sits me down. They all asked me what happened. I explained the story and with every ten sentence Tim's and Damian's eyes widen. I finished to find three very surprised kids.

"So you almost died?" Kassie yelled. I nod.

"I wonder why Batman or Robin weren't there." I shrug as Tim makes his comment. The bell rings and we all go to our home rooms and wave goodbye. I get to class and sit down. My eyes look at the door and everyone who enters the classroom. Then, the boy who I punched comes in. We stare at each other for a few minutes and then he goes to his seat. Once home room was over, I walked out of the classroom to find myself pushed against a locker. The boy I punched held me against the locker. There was a tape like thing on his nose.

"Well, well, well." He says softly, "Look who it is." I grab his wrist and try to move his hand away from my neck. I struggle to escape.

"Let go of her." We both turn our heads to see Damian with his hands in fists. The boy starts to laugh.

"What are you going to do about it shrimp?" Damian's hand tighten.

"Don't let her go and you'll find out." The boy continues to hold me against the locker. Damian walks over to the boy, waits a few seconds, and punches him in the stomach. I fall to the ground as the boy clenches his stomach. I look up at Damian as he readies himself to punch again. The boy stands up and looks at Damian. As he runs towards Damian, Damian jumps up so high. The boy is running under Damian and Damian kicks his back while in the air. I stare amazed. The boy hits the locker and just looks at Damian. Damian smiles and turns his head towards me. I have my mouth hanging.

"Todd, you could at least say 'Thank you.'" Damian crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"Uh… Thanks?" He walks away and grabs his things. He leads me hanging there. Throughout the rest of the day, I keep asking in my head, _how did he do that._

 **Julie**

Jason called me after school saying that he can't come to pick me up. He has to deal with some guys. Damian and Tim offered me a ride home. Their butler, Alfred, drove me home. He also gave me some cookies.

I take the elevator to our apartment. I look under the mat and see a key. _Knew it._ I say in my head with a smile. I unlock the door to find the house empty. Placing the key back under the mat, I slowly walk inside the house. I decided to wander around again. I stop by the training room. I has boxing gloves on the window shelf, a boxing bag, and some exercise equipment. I walk inside and stop at this one interesting station. I entered a box like thing with a window in front. On the other side of the window is a room. At the end of the room, and a bit scattered around, is a cardboard person with a dot on the head. _Is this a gun shooting area?_ I look around and start to walk away. Looking at the cardboard person and walking away, I bump into a leather object. I jump back. Red Hood stood there watching me.

"You interested in it?" He asked. I look back to the cardboard person. Then, back at him.

"No." I cross my arms. He takes off his helmet and looks at me with a face that said 'sure.' I walk away from the little shooting area and back into the hallway.

"And where do you think you're going?" He walks after me.

"Somewhere." I reply back. I start to walk away, but he grabs my arm and drags me back into the training room.

"Nope." I stand there and watch him.

"What do you want?" I cross my arms and wait for his excuse.

"I have decided to train you. I thought that since you couldn't really defend yourself when that Joker guy came, it would be better for you to learn how to fight." I start to laugh. I then look at his face. He's serious.

"I'm sorry, but… No." He walks up to me and corners me. My back hits the mirror. His hands go on either side of me, touching the wall.

"Yes you are." I look at him.

"You're not going to make me do anything." I say. "You don't own me." All of a sudden, I feel a sharp sting on my right shoulder. Then, I feel something run down my arm. I look at my shoulder to see his knife in my arm. My eyes fill with tears.

"It's so funny. Most people don't feel it go in." He touches the knife with a finger. I try to grab the knife, but he slaps my hand away. I look at him.

"You're a monster." He smiles.

"That's true." He then grabs the knife and rips it out from my arm. I almost yell, but he covers my mouth with his free hand. I look at my arm, all bleeding. Then, his knife slowly skims down my chest to my stomach. "You do what I say or else." He says, "Got it?" I nod in response. He takes his hand off my mouth and walks away. I walk towards my bedroom to change. I look at my arm in the mirror and see it still bleeding. I grab a cloth and wet it. I then slowly dab on my wound. I feel a tear go down my face. _It hurts._ I put the cloth down on the bathroom counter. I look at the mirror and see the wound is cleaner. Then, I bend down, open the cabin door, and grab some of the wrapping bandages. I wrap my arm. I look back at the mirror once I finish and try to move my arm. It of course hurt, but I continued to do it. Once the pain seemed to go away, I changed clothes.

I walk back to the training room and see Jason using the punching bag. I watch him for a while until he does a kick and kicks it off of the chain. He grabs his shirt and wipes the sweat off of his face. He finally notice me. His eyes land on my arm. He smiles.

"How am I supposed to train with a broken arm and a knife wound on my shoulder." I ask. He walks into a closet and takes out a chair and table.

"Sit." I sit down. He gestures me to put my arm on the table. I put it on the table. Then he takes out a small little gadget and pushes a button. Its starts moving up and down rapidly. He then puts it on my cast and starts to cut it. I panic, but then start giggling. It tickled my arm so much that I started to laugh. Once it stops cutting my cast, I stop laughing and look at Jason. His face looked so confused.

"I didn't think that you were ticklish." He then takes the cast and throws it in the garbage. I blush. Looking at my arm, I start to move it. _Not so much pain, but there is still pain._ I get up and walk away from the table and chair. He puts everything away and walks towards me.

"You are going to learn how to fight." He grabs some gloves and more of the wrapping bandages. He then takes my hand and starts wrapping the bandage around my hand, from my fingers all the way down to my wrist. He does it to both hands. He then puts on the gloves. "Hit the glove." I hit it, "Harder." He says. I hit harder, but it didn't seem enough for him. He continued to yell harder at me until I got mad. I hit it so hard that I sent him stepping back. He smiles. "That's more like it." I continue to punch with my left arm and then we switch to my right.

"Can we take it easy on this arm?" I ask as I rub my fist.

"No." He holds out his hand so I hit it. Pain runs through my arm. I rub it. I continue to punch until I felt no pain. Once we were done with boxing, he led me to the shooting area.

He grabs a gun and puts ammo in it.

"Oh no," I say, "I'm not going to learn how to shoot."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm never going to shoot anyone." I start to walk away. Suddenly, a shot goes off. The bullet skims passed my ear, just grazing it. I stop and turn around. Jason held the gun at me.

"That was a warning shot." I walk towards him and he hands me the gun. I turn towards the window, aim at the cardboard man, and shoot. I missed. I go to shoot again, but I stop. Jason's bare chest touched my back. He slides his hands across my arms until it meets the gun I'm holding. Goosebumps go up my arms and down my back. Then, he places his head on my good shoulder. He moves my hand into the right position, pointing the gun at the head of the cardboard person.

"Fire." He whispers into my ear. I pull the trigger and the bullet hits the head of the cardboard man. I continue to fire again and again. He starts to move away.

After a couple of shots, He then tells me to use only my right arm. The first few times I miss. After a while, I starting hitting the aimed target. I then switch to my left arm and shoot.

I start to get bored. I stop and turn to him. He smiles at me. I give the gun to him and walk away. I grab a towel and wipe the sweat off. He grabs his shirt and throws it over his shoulder. We sit on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Good job." He says.

"I don't like this." He just laughs.

"That's enough for today." He gets up and walks away. Once he walks out of the room and out of site, I then whisper to myself something I shouldn't have.

"I love it."

 **Julie**

Jason told me he really needed a night out. So, he gave me amo, a gun, and a phone so that I could speed dial him in case anything happens. Once he left, I went to the training room and decided to punch the bag, since he set it back up, and shoot a bit. Around eleven I went to sleep.

I couldn't sleep much. I was pretty much half asleep and half awake. I could basically dream, but hear everything happening. I got startled when I heard someone fumbling with the front door. I thought that is was just Jason. I hear footsteps go past my door and into Jason's room. The light turned on and the door closed half way. I could hear the bed creak really loud, signaling me that it wasn't just Jason. Someone else was here too. I slowly get up from bed and open my door. I peek my head out into the hallway and and look at Jason's door. The bed continues to creak. I slowly walk towards the door and look in between the cracks. I couldn't get a clear view, so I opened it a bit more. Still not seeing anything, I open the door wide enough to peek my head into the room. I stare at Jason's bed. _Guess like I was right about Jason coming home and someone else being here._

 **Red Hood**

I continue to kiss her. Without thinking, I start to take my shirt off. Her hands run up and down my chest. I sit on my bed while she sits on my legs. Her mouth meets my neck. I bend my head back and roll my eyes around the room. I pass by all the furniture, the windows and the door. My eyes shoot back to the door and my eyes widen.

A little girl's head is peeking out from the hallway, staring at me and I the girl on top of me. _Oh shit._ Julie's eyes widen as she sees me stare at her. She slowly starts to pull her head out of the room. As the door closes, I start to stop the girl from unbuttoning my pants.

"Sweetie, I need to get something before we get too far." She looks up and smiles.

"Sure honey." She sits up on the bed as I get up.

I open the door and close it behind me. I walk into Julie's room and run into her. She turns around slowly.

"What were you doing?" I whisper yelled. She looks at me surprised.

"I was going to wait until you get home, cause I couldn't sleep, and then I heard you. So I went to your room to find you almost have sex with a girl." She blurts out quietly. She stares at me. "I thought you needed a night out."

"I did and I intend to have some fun." I touch my head. I drunkenly walk towards the window.

"Are you drunk?" She asks from behind.

"Nope." She then holds up some fingers.

"How many am I holding up?" I stare at them, trying to concentrate.

"Uh… Seven." She shakes her head.

"Two."

"That's what I meant to say." She shakes her head again. I start to walk out of the room.

"I am not going to let her stay on this house with me here." She says. I turn my head.

"Whatever. This is my house." I continue to walk and go out the room. I walk back to my bedroom and close the door. She smiles at me. I smile back. "Where were we?" I crawl onto the bed. Suddenly, a loud noise of pop music comes on. We stare at each other and slowly lean our heads against the wall. _Julie!_ I yell in my head. Suddenly, Julie pops her head in my bedroom and looks at us.

"Is it okay that since you two are doing your thing, I can do mine?" We just stare at her. "Yes?" No response. "Okay. Thanks!" She closes the door and then we hear the music get louder.

"Are you married?" The women asks. I shake my head.

"That's my adopted daughter." I yell through the loud music.

"Oh." She mouths. We then try to continue, but the music was no help. All of a sudden, we hear a loud crash. I fall off the bed as the women stays on the bed.

"You know what," she starts, "you look busy, so I'm going to go." She grabs her purse, puts her clothes back on and walks out of the room. I threw on my pants and chase after her. She grabs the handle of the front door and I grab her arm. She just pulls from my grasp and opens the door. Once she closes it, I hit my head against it.

"Bye!" A voice yells. I lift my head from the door and turn to see Julie holding a dust pan with glass on it. "Is it okay if I accidentally broke a plate?" I just give her the death stare. She gets the point. She then slowly puts the dust pan on the floor and stands up straight.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She runs out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into her bedroom. I run after her. She slams the door shut and locks the door. I try to open the door and then kick it open. She yells again. I jump on her bed and tackle her into her pillow. I grab her wrists and pin them over her head. I sit on top of her with my hand in the back of my pocket.

"You are so dead!" I yell. She continues yelling so I grab a small cloth and shove it into her mouth. I grab out my knife and put it up against her cheek. She stares at me in horror. I slowly drag the knife down to her neck, not putting any pressure. I then move her arms to her side and climb on her legs so she would stop kicking me. Then I slowly drag the knife down from her neck to her collar bone. I keep it there for a minute, staring at it. Then, I slowly drag it down her chest to her stomach. I go back up and stop in the middle of her chest. I start to add pressure on her tank top and it slowly starts to rip. Once it rips through the shirt, it starts to draw some out some blood. A muffled cry comes out of her. I move back to her face and slowly drag the knife down. I did this for a while until reality came back.

I blink several times and realize what I'm doing. I stop and stare at Julie. Tears came down her cheeks. I threw my knife away from my grasp and hopped off of Julie. She pulls the piece of cloth from her mouth and rubbed her wrist. Still staring at me, I look at her shirt. I had blood on it and was almost ripped. I take a step towards her, but she takes one back. I stop and walk towards my bedroom. _What have I done?_

 **Yes Jason, what have you done? This is probably the only chapter that is gonna be like this. I said probably.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! Hope you guys all enjoy! It's a bit longer than usual.**

 **Julie**

I watch as Jason walks back to his room. It's okay. I tell myself. He was drunk. After what happened, I knew that when Jason was drunk, that I need to probably go somewhere, like Wayne Manor, or just stay in my room and let him, and whoever he brings, do their thing. I grabbed a clean cloth and pressed it against my new knife wound. It's not as bad as my shoulder. I explain. After it stopped bleeding, I put a normal bandage over it. I then, finally, turn off my music, turn off the lights, and went to bed.

I stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. I sit up and grab my laptop. I unlock it and go to google. I type in 'Gotham Bus Schedules'. I look at the bus schedules and write some down. I decided to take the bus that leaves at seven twenty. It stops near my school. I'll take the same one back here. I get up and grab my wallet. Empty. I open the door to the hallway and look towards Jason's room. I listen to hear some snoring. As soon as I do, I crawl towards his room and slowly open the door. I peek my head in to find a sleeping Jason and a wallet on the floor. I crawl inside and grab the wallet. I take out a twenty dollar bill and two ones. I place the wallet back down and crawl out of the room. Once I got back into my room, I put the money in my wallet and the wallet in my backpack. I walk back into bed and relax. Then, I remembered that I need an alarm, I grab my phone and set an alarm to six o'clock. I then lay my head on my pillow and sleep soundly.

*Beep. Beep. Beep*. I quickly grab my phone and shut off the alarm. I get out of bed and grabbed my uniform. Quietly putting on my clothes, I peek into the hallway. I hear Jason rustling in bed. I go back into my room and stuffed some pillows under my blanket. Then, I put a note on the nightstand. I grabbed my backpack and close my door. I go to the fridge, grabbed a piece of bread and ate it in one gulp. As soon as I heard Jason's door open, I opened the front door and ran out. Hopefully he gets the note.

 **Red Hood**

I rub my head. Hangover. I walk over to Julie's room and open the door. Slowly peeking into her room, I see that she's still asleep. I walk over to the window and open the curtains. I hear nothing. Instead of jumping on her bed, I shake her to wake up. For some weird reason, she was super soft. I go to the end of the bed and rip the covers off. I stare to see three pillows. Oh no. I go over to the pillows and throw them off the bed. Then, I turn to her nightstand and see a note. I open the note and it said:

I decided to take the bus to school. I have my phone and left probably when you woke up.

-Julie

I crumple up the note and run over to the front door. I slam it open and look at the elevator. Julie, all dressed and ready for school, stares at me. I start to run towards her as she starts slamming the close door button. She beats me. I slam into the elevator door and yell,

"Julie! You are so dead!"

 **Julie**

I sigh as I go down the elevator. I hear Jason scream that I was dead. That's what you said last night and it didn't happen. I lean against the wall. The elevator goes down and reaches the ground floor. I run outside and go to the bus stop. Once the bus got there, I climbed in and told the driver,

"If there is a man that has black hair, white streak of hair at the front, and he comes after the bus, don't stop." He just looks at me confused. Once we leave, Jason comes running down the stairs and outside. The bus driver starts to drive and does what I asked him to do. I sat at the back of the bus and a bit close to the door. Once we picked up speed, Jason started to slow down. He knew it was hopeless. I smile at my plan. It worked out perfectly. Then I realize, what will I do when I get home?

I got to school and saw Damian and Tim. I walked over to the two and asked them how their day was. All of a sudden, Jason's car pulls up. Oh shit! I turn to Damian and Tim.

"Tell him I'm not here." I run into the building and into the bathroom. This has got to be the worst day.

After a few minutes, Kassie comes into the bathroom to find me almost about to cry.

"What's wrong." She asks as she sits next to me. I sigh.

"Can you keep a secret?" She nods. I get up and take my sweater off. I move my white buttoned shirt off of my injured shoulder to show the bandages.

"What?" I pull my shirt back and throw on my jacket. I sit back down next to her.

"Jason came home drunk last night. He brought a guest and I didn't want her to stay. So, I decided to play some music loud and get some food. Then, I hear the women leave the house and Jason up set. I ran into my bedroom and locked the door, but he kicks it down. He just hurt my shoulder and it started to bleed." I look up at her. She doesn't seem surprised.

"My dad does the same thing." I nod. "It still doesn't make sense. Why is he here?" I look up at her.

"He's still here?" She shakes her head.

"Nope. He just left." I sigh in relief.

"Well, I didn't want to see him, so I took the bus. He was pretty mad cause he ran after the bus." Her eyes go wide.

"You what!?" She yelled. I just stare at her. Ashamed. She gets up and starts pacing the bathroom floor. "You've done it know. He's going to be furious." I just start to cry again.

"I wish I never met him." She stops.

"It okay sweetie. It's not that bad." I get up as she crouches down to me.

"It's not all that bad! I almost got killed twice, broke my arm, he hurt me twice, and I am stuck with him for the rest of my life! If you have a gun just shoot me now cause I'd love to see mom and dad!"I cry out in frustration. She gets up and hugs me.

"Don't say that." She starts, "If you die, I don't know what I'd do, and I'm pretty sure that Tim and Damian wouldn't know what to do either." I calm down as she says that.

Once I have stopped crying, She leads me out of the bathroom. We go out into the courtyard and find a very angry Tim and a very angry Damian. Once we approach them, they calm down.

"Jason's looking for you." I nod. Tim grabs my injured shoulder. He lets go.

"Knew it." Tim looks at me and then hugs me. I hug him back.

"Todd, you are secretly coming to our house." I smile as Damian says that.

"Thank you guys."

"We are also telling Bruce. He's going to be pretty upset." I frown. When the bell rings and we all head to class. Nothing fun happened at school. All the fun was at Wayne Manor. Wayne Manor at night.

Schools out and Damian and Tim quickly rush me to their limo. Damian opens the door to the back and shoves me inside. Damian then comes in and so does Tim. Alfred rolls down the window that divides the back to the front.

"Pennyworth, we are having a guest." Damian says demanding.

"A sleepover? Oh goody." Alfred looks into the mirror and sees me. "A cookie Master Todd?" I shake my head.

"Not really in the mood." I smile. Alfred smiles back.

"I haven't seen a smile in ages." He starts to close the window.

"Wait." He stops. "If you see Jason, tell him I'm not here." He cocks an eyebrow. "Trust me." He rolls the window up. Tim looks around the car to find a small hiding spot in case if Jason comes in the car. We found a small hidden door to the trunk so I climbed in there. Once, the car started to move, I crawled out. Tim explained that Jason entered the car.

"To annoy him, we gave him hugs and complained." Damian smiles.

"We know brother so well." Him and Tim high five each other. I smile and roll my eyes. The car ride was at least half an hour. We all talked about homework, Jason, and what actually happened last night. They understood well. Guess like they do know their brother well.

When the car stopped, Alfred got out and opened the door for us. I got out first and looked upon the big mansion. It was only three stories high but it was really wide. Tim grabs my good shoulder and leads me into the house. We open the door and find ourselves in the main hallway. A gigantic staircase leads to the second floor. On the second floor, another gigantic staircase leads to the third floor. I stare in awe.

Suddenly a man, most likely Dick Grayson, walks in, talking on the phone.

"Okay okay. If she comes here I'll tell her that she needs to go back." He pauses for a minute. "Jason, from the story you're telling me…" He continues to talk. Oh darn. Tim grabs my hand and runs out of the hall with me. Dick looks at Damian, who smiles sheepishly. "Look Jason, I have to go. Tim and Damian got home." He hangs up the phone and jumps down from the stairs. Tim and I look at Dick land perfectly in front of Damian. I stare in awe, but Tim. Not so much.

"How was school kiddo?" He slaps Damian on the back.

"Great. Grayson, I demand you to remove you hand from my back." Dick moves his hand and starts to walk our direction. Tim's eyes fill with panic. He grabs my hand again and leads me to a different room.

"Where is Tim?" Is the last thing I heard Dick say before the doors closed behind us. I pant.

"He was talking to Jason! He said that if he sees me, He's sending me home!" I whisper yell.

"Ya, I know!" Tim whisper yells back. We stand there for a minute.

"What are we going to do?" Tim sits on the couch.

"Well," He starts, "Knowing Dick, if you tell him that you are uncomfortable about going back home, he'll probably just let you stay." Tim explains. I nod

"You better be right." Tim gets up and opens the door. Dick turns his head and smiles. Then, his smile disappears. We walk over to Dick.

"So," Dick starts, "You must be Julie." I nod. Tim goes up to Dick and explains the story. Once he finished, Dick turns back to me and smiles. "You can stay here. I'm just warning you, Jason is coming here if you don't go back home. If you're going to stay here overnight, go to the attic when I tell you to. I have a walkie talkie. We can use that to communicate." He smiles. "Let me go get it." He walks back to the hallway. I look back at Damian and Tim. We all smile at each other.

Dick comes back with four walkie talkies.

"Why do you guys have these?" I ask.

"Cause when we were little, we… uh… played… military games!" He said with hesitation. I knew he was lying. I pretend not to notice.

"Cool!" I grab one and we all test it out. Tim and Damian decide to give me a tour of the mansion. I get to sleep in the room between Tim's and Jason's. Yippie. We go and grab some blankets, some of their sisters pajamas, and some pillows. After we were done setting up the bedroom, we smelled something nice.

"Cookies!" Tim yelled. He ran out of the room with Damian and I not far behind. We got to the kitchen, but Alfred shooed us away. Damian and Tim started to walk away.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask.

"If Alfred tells us to stay out, we do." I roll my eyes.

"You know what we need to do? We need to steal the plate." The two's eyes lit up with excitement. We discussed our plan and were ready to attack. Damian smoothly walks in and yells to Alfred,

"Pennyworth! I demand to have some food!" Alfred looks at the nine year old and walks over to the fridge.

"Yes Master Damian." He looks through the fridge, "What about this?" Alfred takes out a apple. Damian shakes his head. Everything Alfred takes out, Damian shakes his head. As for Tim and me, we quietly crawl to the counter, grab the plate of cookies and crawl out of the kitchen. We give Damian thumbs up. Alfred takes out some juice. "What about this Master Damian?"

"Never mind Pennyworth. I lost my appetite." Damian walks out and Alfred cocks an eyebrow at the boy. He sighs and goes back to cooking.

We all sit on the couch and eat our cookies. We deserved it. Tim grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V to the news. Everything on the news was about Batman saving the day. Normal everyday stuff. Then the doorbell rings. I look at the clock. Ten twenty five. Dick comes down stairs and peeks outside.

"Hey Jason!" He yells loudly.

"Can you be quieter?" Jason yells. Tim and I stare at each other. He grabs my hand and drags me to the back of the house. Damian talks on the walkie talkie.

"I'm going to go talk to Todd and get him away from the stairs."

"No need. We'll take the back." Tim leads me to a small set of stairs that lead straight to the attic. We run up and finally reach a door. Tim opens it and walks in. I look around. It's not your normal creepy, spiderwebs, ruined furniture attic. There was a lamp next to a bed with some folded bed sheets. A closet was full of clothes and a dresser had makeup and jewlery. The mirror was clean, not dusty, and the furniture was all nice and new. The rug didn't make your feet dirty, it was nice and soft. I wandered around a bit and find Tim sitting on the bed. I walk over to the window and see three cars. Once limo, Jason's car, and a nice convertible.

"Why is there a convertible here?" I ask.

"Oh no!" I look at Tim. "Dad's home!" He slaps his head. He walks over to me, "I need to go back down stairs. Stay here until I tell you you can come up, okay?" I nod. He leaves the room. Lonely again, I feel like I'm back at Jason's house. I grab my backpack and throwing it on the bed. I take out my homework and start working on it. Once I was finished, I look over to the clock. It says that it's midnight. I look outside.

"It can't be midnight." I tell myself. I grab the walkie talkie. "Hey Tim, what time is it?" I wait a few seconds.

"It's eleven twenty. Why? You need something." I look back at the clock.

"No." I walk over to the clock and tap it. I doesn't move. Great. It's broken.

"I'm going to bring some food up, okay?"

"Okay." I respond. I walk back to the bed and unlock my phone. I look through my picture and see Lilly and Alexa. Then, I taste salt. I touch my face and see that I'm crying. Suddenly, the door opens. I jump off the bed and see Tim. He smiles. I smile back.

"What's wrong?" He walks over to the small table, places down the food and walks over to me.

"Nothing!" I say as I sit back on the bed. He sits next to me.

"You're a terrible liar." He smiles.

"I miss my family." I open my phone and scroll through the pictures. Tim looks at me.

"I know." He then hugs me and whispers into my ear. "It's going to be okay." I get up.

"Is it? Is it really?" I yell. Tears go down my cheeks. I start to cry harder. "I want to die." I say through sobs.

"Don't say that!" Tim gets up. He hugs me again. "Our family has lost enough people. We can't loss our new family member."

"What do you mean?" Tim explains that Bruce's parents died before he or I have been born. He also explained how Dick lost his family, Jason his, and him losing his. I stop crying.

"Fine. I don't want to die." Tim smiles and walks out back down stairs. I grab my food and start to eat.

"Guys, I've got some news." I grab the walkie talkie as Dick talks.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Jason decided to sleep over."

 **Dun Dun Dun! The cliffhanger comes. Always my favorite part of a fanfic. The cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if it's a bit late. I've been super busy with photography stuff. Any way, this is super short. Sorry and hope y'all like it!**

 **Julie**

 _This day can't get any worse!_ I yell in my head. I'm at Wayne Manor, Jason is hunting me down, and now he's sleeping over! I pace back and forth. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ I yell in my head. I then tell myself to calm down. I walk over to the bed and continue to eat.

After about half an hour, Dick talks on the walkie talkie.

 _"_ _Tim. I need you to take Julie to the bedroom. Make sure that you lock her door. She is not sleeping in the attic."_

"My bedroom is next to Jason's. What do we do about that?" I interrupt him.

 _"_ _It's too late to switch bedrooms. I'll lead Jason to his room. Tim will lock the bedroom door, okay?"_ I reply back with a yes. After a few minutes, Tim is leading me to the bedroom, careful to be quiet. He tells me to go into the bedroom, shows me the bathroom, and shows me two secret doors that lead to both his and Jason's bedroom. He leaves and locks the bedroom door. I change into pajamas. I climb in bed, turn off the lights, and sleep soundly. Well, at least try to.

 **Red Hood**

I sit on the couch and watch Dick's t.v show. It is so boring. I still don't get the point. I look at the clock. Twelve o'clock. I yawn.

"Hey Dickie Bird. I'm getting a bit tired. I'm going to go to sleep." I get up. I start to walk out of the living room and to the stairs.

"Wait for me!" I turn around and see Dick run after me. "You haven't been here for a while. You probably forgot where your room is. Let me lead you to it." I cock an eyebrow.

"Nah. It's fine. I still know my way around the house." I walk up the stairs and look over my shoulders. Dick looks at me. I turn back and walk up. I walk past Tim's room quietly and try to open the door to my bedroom. _Locked_. Of course. I had to tell Alfred to lock my bedroom door so that no one enters to take stuff out. I fumble around, but it's no use. Since I didn't want to wake anyone up, I bend down and grab a paper clip out of my pocket. I undo the paper clip and put it into the keyhole. I fumble around and finally hear the door click. I stand up and open the door. I look into the room. _Wait a sec. This isn't my room!_ I look around and see that it's the guest room. As I am about to close the door, I hear someone move. I walk over to the bed and see someone in it. I slowly move the covers off of the person.

"Jason!" I turn my head and see Dick whisper yelling at me.

"What?" I whisper yell back. He walks over to me, grabs my wrist and drags me out into the hallway. I stand there confused. He closes the door and points at the next room.

"That's your room." He says in his normal voice.

"Okay, but who's in there?"

"Tim's friend." He then grabs my wrist and drags me to my bedroom. Dick opens the door.

"This looks more familiar now." I walk in and look around. I turn on the lights and jump on my bed.

"Don't bother Tim's friend. Got it?" Dick was mad.

"Sure." I said innocently. Dick closed the door and left. _Something's up._ I tell myself.

I go to the secret door that leads to the guest room next to me. Slowly, I open the door and peek in. I go inside and walk to the bed. I look at the person lying there. _It's a girl._ I move the covers from her head and see brown hair. Nothing unusual. I move the blanket more. The blanket is up to her hips. I look at her shoulder. It's wrapped. _No._ I walk to the other side of the bed to look at the girl's face. Julie, laid there sleeping. I look towards the door. _Dick was hiding her from me?_ I look back at Julie. Her face looks peaceful. I go back to my bedroom and change into sweatpants and take off my jacket and shirt. I turn off the lights and walk back into the guest room. I look at Julie. She moved. I slowly crawl into the bed. I snake my hand around her waist and pull her towards me. I knew that by this, she would be awake. I put my mouth near her ear and whispered,

"I'm so sorry." I rest my head on her back. I try to sleep, but just can't. Then, I feel her move. I open my eyes and lift my head. She was awake.

"I forgive you." She smiles. I hug her and she just stays stiff.

"I never meant to do that. I didn't mean it. Just… Let me love you." Her hand goes on my head.

"I do." Her fingers go through my hair. "And I never meant to run off like that. I was just… so… scared." She finally says. I smile.

"Me too."

 **This one is so cute and cliffhangery. Yes I made up that word. Next chapter in a few days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been dealing with stuff. Well, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hope you like it!**

 **Julie**

"So let me get this straight. You kidnapped a girl who you were saving from getting kidnapped, she almost died twice, once by your enemy and once by you, you're teaching her how to fight, you came home drunk and almost had sex with a women you met at the bar, and you hurt her even more!" Bruce yelled. The first time I meet the billionaire Bruce Wayne is the time I see him yell at Jason. Jason slowly nods his head. Bruce face palmed himself and started pacing back and forth.

"Jason, you made several mistakes here." He explains his mistakes and gives Jason a lesson on safety and family.

"Wow." I look at my left. "He's actually paying attention." Dick said. We weren't aloud in the room so Dick, Tim, Damian and I peek our heads in the room to see and listen the conversation. Tim slowly nods in agreement. Once Jason and Bruce were done talking, they looked at us. We popped our heads out of the room and closed the door.

"Julie. Please come in." I look at Tim who gives me a worried look. I open the door and enter in the room. Jason smiles sheepishly at me. "So we are going to have some rules.." Bruce begins. "If Jason comes home and is drunk, call Alfred and he will pick you up. In the meantime, stay in your bedroom until he calls back and tells you what to do. Also, you will continue training. I'm going to have one of Jason's friends stay with you at home at night. That way, if anyone comes to hurt you again they will be there to protect you. Jason knows who I will be sending so don't worry." Bruce walks up to me and puts his huge hand on my good shoulder. "You are going home with Jason, if that is okay with you. I heard you two had a small talk last night." I smile at Bruce. I walk over to Jason and look up at him.

"I am ready to go home, Jason." I smile. He smiles back.

"Good." We walk out of the room and go to pack our stuff. Jason called the school that I was sick, so I didn't have to go.

At my room, I switch clothes to the ones I wore yesterday. The secret door opens as I put on my pants. Jason comes in and grabs my backpack. We both walk down stairs, give everyone a hugs, and start our long drive home. We both stay silent on the thirty minute drive back to the city.

Once at home, I go straight to my bedroom and change into workout clothes. I walk into Jason's room and ask him to train me. He smiles. We do the same drills we did before, but a bit more real. Jason would dodge a bit and pretend to hit me, and the cardboard guy started to move slowly. Once we were done, we ate some lunch. Jason taught me how to make rice and beans. I walk back to my bedroom after lunch and check if I did my homework. Seeing that it was done, I found out I had nothing to do.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. It was all the same every single day. School, training, cooking, homework, etc. Nothing fun happened. On the news, Joker escaped from Arkham. So did Penguin. I was fine with Penguin, but Joker just gave me the chills. I can never mention his name near Jason. I asked him why and he told story of how he died. I understand why he wouldn't want Joker's name mentioned in his house now. I then asked Jason why he doesn't kill him. No response.

After a few nights of Joker gas going out in houses and some antidotes trying to be found, Jason made me do something that changed my life forever.

 **Julie**

"Put this on." Jason came walking into my room and handed me some clothes.

"What? Why?" I yelled as he left the room.

"Just do it." _Is he drunk again?_ I watched closely as he walked out of the room and closed the door. He walked perfectly fine. I did what I was told and put on the clothes. Once I came out of the bathroom I looked into the mirror.

I wore a red hoodie vest that stops mid-way up my stomach, black undershirt with protective armor, ripped black jeans, shoes with some weird thing underneath it, fingerless leather gloves, and a belt that had little bags attached. I wondered, _why?_ Am I going somewhere special? Is it for a training? Is there a guest coming? My train of thought was interpreted as Jason stepped into the room. He looked at me from head to toe.

"Yes! It fits." He left the room and closed the door.

"What?" I open the door and sit in the living room. Jason finally comes out, but heads to the training room. I hear things be moved, the closet door open and close, and stuff dropping on the floor. He comes back with belts, a box of bullets, and a ton of guns. He drops them all to the floor and enters his bedroom. I cock my eyebrow at the items on the floor. _What the heck is this for?_ After about five minutes, Jason comes walking back in his uniform. He puts some bullets into his belt bag thingie, into some belts, and loads all the guns.

"Stand up." He says. I stand up and he puts all these belts and bullets on me or into the pocket bags. _Oh no._ I tell myself. He grabs some guns and put it into his gun holder on his leg. Then, he puts one of his gun holders onto mine and puts a gun in it. He puts a gun on my back that has a big pocket to carry big things.

"Can you tell me what you are doing?"

"Not me, us." He smiles. Once he was all equipped with his gear that he goes on patrol with, he checked me. He then walked over to the window, turned off the lights, and opened the window wide enough for him to jump out. I run over to the window. He dangles there and smiles up at me. Then, he grabs my arm and pulls me into his arms. He jumps to another building and sets me down.

"What the hell are we doing?!" I yell to him. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm taking you on patrol with me." I look at him.

"Nope! I'm not patrolling or killing anyone." He grins.

"What if I get a gun pointed in my head. What will you do?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled. He grabs my hand and was about to jump again.

"Wait!" He holds me back. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red mask. "Put this on now!" I look at it and slowly put it on. He smiles. "Perfect." He jumps to the next roof and waves his hand at me to follow. I look down and see the ground. _So high!_ I yell in my head. I look back at Jason. He started to pretend to be a chicken.

"Don't you call me a chicken." He looks up and laughs. I look back at the ground and to the roof across from me. I step back a few feet and make a run for it. I flew across the air as I jumped and landed on the roof. Actually, more like tumble. Jason helps me up and smiles.

"There you go." He grabs his helmet and puts it on. I give him a sheepish smile and throw my hood on. He leads me to multiple roofs as I tumble and try to keep up with him. After a few hours, we hear gunshots. We both turn to the direction of the gunshots. Jason jumps towards that direction. I gulp and follow. We go on the roof and look into the alley. A women held her shot husband. We then look at the man who shot him and who is followed by five more guys. I turn to Jason. He lifts his finger up to his mouth.

"Stay quiet." He whispers. We look back down. "On my signal we jump in front the lady and her husband. I do the talking. You stay behind me. When I start to shoot, tell the lady to run and start shooting with me." My eyes widen. He hugs me. "I know it might be scary, but you have to do it." I stare at the wounded man. Slowly I nod. He lets go and we wait a couple of seconds. "Go." Jason whispered. He and I jump down and land. I tumble into him, but it doesn't seem visible. The men gasp and see him. They see Red Hood and his little sidekick. Jason stands up straight slowly. I look at the men intensely. He starts to walk up slowly towards the men.

"You know, it's not nice to hurt a lovely couple." Jason says coolly. I look behind me. The frightened woman looks at me.

"Don't worry." I mouth. The fear in her eyes slowly go away. I look back at Jason who does his silly little thing. Suddenly, I see something shiny behind the leader. I looks like a gun, but I couldn't tell. Then my eyes widen. As the man was about to pull the trigger, I tackle Jason. It was enough for him to get down. Then, gunshots were heard everywhere. Jason gets up and starts firing. I turn to the women.

"Run!" I yell. She turns and runs out of the alley. I take one of my guns from my big back pocket. I try shooting, but my hands were shaking. I hide behind a crate of old food and close my eyes.

"Come one Julie. Jason is going to die if you don't do something. He's going to DIE!" I yell at myself. Then, I head Jason grunt. My eye shoot open. I peek through the cracks and see Jason lying on the floor holding his arm. I grab the second gun and jump out from hiding. I don't really aim, but I hit every moving thing. I stopped and looked around. I saw Jason, who stared at me in surprise. I put my guns in one hand and walked over to help Jason.

"I knew you would do it." He said with a smile. We looked around and saw all the men lying dead on the ground. Jason bent down and grabbed some of the guns the dead men used to carry. "How did you do that?" I looked at Jason.

"I heard you get hurt. I got worried that you would die, so I took out both guns and just shot everything that moved." I looked up at him. His smile grew even bigger.

"Aw. You care about me!" He then hugged me with one arm. I smile sheepishly. When he didn't let go I told him that he had six second until I shoot him in the gut. He held on for a few seconds and finally let goed. I looked at his arm.

"Is it okay?" He looked down at his arm and moved it.

"I've had worse." We climbed up to the roof and continued our patrol. We found some more guys and killed them all as well.

We continued on and found a wanted criminal. Penguin. He was robbing a diamond Penguin from a jewelry store. We both jump into action. Jason does his little talk. Then one of the guys pulls out his gun and almost shoots me. I didn't see it coming, but an outsider did. Batman, jumps on top of me tackling me down to the floor. Jason pulls out his gun and starts shooting. I open my eyes and see Batman helping me up.

"You shouldn't be here." He says. Before I could respond, he used his batarang to hit a knife out of a criminal's hand. He then tackled them to the ground. I grabbed my two guns and started to shoot. Once Penguin's henchmen were down, all three of us teamed up against him.

"You won't get me Batman, Red Hood, whoever you are, and-" He pauses. "Wait. Where is Robin?" He looks around and so do I. Jason grabs my arm and signals me to watch. I turn my head back to Penguin. Behind him, a small shadow was there. Whoever was behind him hit him in the head, knocking out the flightless criminal. I look at Robin.

"Stupid bird." Robin started walking towards us, but stops once he sees me. "Who's she?" Batman looks at me and I smile sheepishly at him.

"My partner." Jason says as he wraps an arm around me. Batman stares at Jason.

"Since she's part of the team, she must be introduced to everyone." Jason looks Batman.

"She just started today. I think that if you all reveal your identities to her today, well..." Batman sighs.

"She's still coming with us." Robin starts walking to where he came from. The batmobile was parked in front of the store we were protecting. Batman presses a button on his belt and the car turned on and opened. We all jumped in. Jason in front with Batman and Robin with me in the back.

We move out of parking and drive to the alley. I almost yelled. The end of the alley opened like a door. We drove in. The drive took about four minutes. _These people are crazy!_ I yell in my head. The car comes to a stop and we all jump out. I looked around and found myself in the Batcave. My eyes land on Red Robin, staring at us. He then jumps down and almost tackles Robin. They stare at each other.

"I was hoping you were dead." He said.

"I was hoping that the Batcave blew up." Robin said back. Then, they both tackled each other and had a huge fist fight. Nightwing jumped into the fight and broke the two apart.

"No fighting." I roll my eyes at the three. Batman walks up to the second floor and everyone else follows. Batgirl was sitting at the big computer doing some work. Jason points me to the direction of a big round table with at least ten chairs.

"Sit and wait for us over there." Jason then walks over to Batgirl. I walk over to the table. I look at Red Robin and Robin, giving each other death stares. After a few minutes, everyone comes to where I'm sitting. Jason sits next to me and everyone else sits in front.

"Since you are partners with Red Hood, you will need to know our identities and we will need yours." Batman continues. They all look at Robin. He frowns. Robin takes off his mask. Then Red Robin, Jason, Nightwing, and Batgirl. I looked at all of them with my mouth dropped to the floor. Then, Batman takes off his mask, and so do I.

 **Red Hood**

"Wait? Julie?!" Tim yelled.

"Tim and Damian?" Julie yelled back. They just stared at each other.

"Way to go Jason." I look over to Dick.

"What?" I ask. He crosses his arms.

"We talked about her a few days ago." I roll my eyes. Everyone started talking at once. Tim, Damian, and Julie were all surprised about their identities, Barbara was feeling betrayed, Dick was upset at me for turning my daughter into a bad guy, and Bruce is talking to Dick about how I'm not a bad guy. After a while, I was sick and tired of all the commotion.

"Everyone. Just… Just…" I start off not yelling. "Shut up!" My voice echoes through the cave and everyone freezes.

"I just have a question." Tim started. I look at him.

"Yes Tim." I said with my voice still filled with a bit of anger.

"When were you going to tell us about Julie?" Tim asked. All of them nodded.

"Today was her first day. I didn't expect this to happen. If she wanted to help me, I would have told you guys probably by next week. If not, then you would never know." Everybody nodded.

"It still doesn't mean that you can turn her into a bad guy!"

"Please, don't tell us how many people she has already killed." Barbara pleaded. I smiled.

"I lost track after fifte-"

"Don't!" Barbara yelled. I could only help but laugh. Barbara gave me the death stare. We all talked for a little while about how long we've been the bat family and everything else. We then heard a clock strike midnight. Alfred came down stairs and stared at all of us.

"And I was the Batler all along." He said as he signaled Damian and Tim to go upstairs. Julie smiled with a yawn. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the exit.

"Wait!" We both turn around. Dick jumped down behind us. "Let me drive you guys." I smile.

"Sure." I look down at Julie who stares at me wide eyed.

"Please don't tell me that we are taking the Batmobile." She pleaded. Dick and I laughed. We walked over to the Batmobile and jumped in.

The ride was short and by the time we got home, Julie was snoring in the back. I thanked Dick for the ride as he left and carried Julie upstairs. In the elevator, it reminded me of when I first took her to my house. Instead of her having tears and frowns, she had a smile across her face.

 **I'm pretty proud of the idea of having Red Hood have a sidekick. He needs a bit of company. I just want some opinion from the readers. What should her hero/villain name be? I'm thinking about Red Shadow, but I'm not so sure. Comment your opinion. Either yes to Red Shadow or no and say which one you'd prefer. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I'm alive! I have just been busy with stuff. Any way, none of you want to know about my life but want to have the next chapter. This chapter was recommended by many of my friends. If you don't like it, then who cares because six other people who have read it before you do. Here you go!**

 **Red Hood**

I got up and walked over to Julie's bed. I slowly crawl onto her bed and got ready to tickle her awake. As I was about to tickle her, she flopped onto her stomach.

"No." She mumbled into her pillow. I sit back down and frowned.

"You're such a party pooper."

"It's not a party." She mumbled to me. I sit there and stare out the window. Then, a light bulbs comes up. The slowly move my hands to the side of her stomach. As I was about to dab my fingers into her outside ribs, I find her foot kicking my chin. That's going to leave a mark.

 **Julie**

I kick my foot at his face trying to get him off my bed. My eyes still closed, I feel his hand wrap around my foot. I shoot my eyes open.

"Let go of me." I mumble. Instead of being released, he pulls my foot. I shout and flop over onto my back still on the bed. Jason smiles at me and I find myself underneath him. He still holds my foot. "I told you to let me go, not drag me underneath you." He lets go of my foot. I sigh in relief. Then, I find his face super close to mine. I blush as he smiles. He slowly goes closer and kisses my forehead. I stay frozen. It's fine as long as he doesn't kiss my lips. I tell myself. He pulls away and looks at me. I continue to blush. Then, he slowly bends down again and I close my eyes and wait to feel his lips on my forehead again. No lips reach my forehead. Instead, I feel his lips reach my collarbone. My eyes shoot open. Nope! I yell in my head. My knee jerks up and hits his balls. He lifts his head and groans. I smile, but still blush. He pulls away and sits on my stomach. He looks at me in pain. I smile evilly. He then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out. I thought that he gave up. I was wrong. He goes back over me, getting off of my stomach, and grabs my knee and holds it down. My eyes widen again and I blush even more. He places his free hand to the side of my head and bends down kissing my neck. I close my eyes tight. I lift up my other knee, but his hand beats me. He holds my knee down again. I shoot my eyes open and look at him. He continues to kiss my neck and collarbone. I feel some sweat go down my head. He lifts his head and kisses my jaw. I take my hand and grab his hair. I slowly pull his hair hard. He lifts his head and I open my eyes. He looks at me and sees my hand in his hair. He smiles and bends down again. I pull his hair, but it doesn't seem to bother him. I close my eyes and he bends down and wait for his lips to meet my jaw, collarbone, or neck. Instead, it meets my lips. I shoot my eyes open and see his blue eyes slowly close. I pull his hair as hard as I can, but he doesn't budge. Slowly, I surrender and let him kiss me. Then, something I shouldn't have done happens. I kiss him back. I slowly close my eyes and melt in with the kiss. I feel his hands let go of my legs and I relax them. I wrap my arms around his neck and slowly bring him closer. Then, an alarm goes off and I shoot my eyes open. Jason doesn't move and keeps his eyes closed. I bring my knee up and hit him in the balls. His eyes shoot open and he jumps off the bed. I look at him on the floor. He smiles at me.

"What was that for?" I ask. He smiles.

"I thought about it for a while and decided to do it." I roll my eyes. "And I just can't help making you blush." He says with a smirk. I blush more.

"You do know that I am your daughter." I say.

"A very sexy one." His smile widens and my eyes widen. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face.

"Don't ever do that again!" I yell and jump out of bed. He takes the pillow off.

"You surrendered to me." I look at his smile.

"Ugh!" I yell and stomp into the bathroom. I slam the door and look into the mirror. I touch my lips and remember his lips on mine. I slowly go back into the memory. My eyes shoot open. I'm in deep shit.

 **Red Hood**

I sat there, staring at the bathroom door. I slowly go into a day dream of kissing Julie. I hear the shower turn on and a few minutes later turn off. I continue to stare at the door. Julie comes out wrapped in a towel. She looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"Ahem." She clears her throat. I snap out of my day dream and smile at her. Her wet hair made the color look black. The waviness of her hair was straighter for now. I threw the pillow on the bed and got up. I continue to stare at her. "Can you leave." She starts, "I need to change." I walk up to her. She slowly backs away.

"Do you?" I ask, "Do you really." Her cheeks turn red and she looks into my eyes. She slowly nods. I turn towards the door and walk out, closing the door behind me. I walk into my bedroom and throw on a t-shirt, clean boxers, and pants. I walk out at get some breakfast ready. Pancakes. My favorite.

Julie later comes in ready for school. Her hair back to her normal wavy, dark brown hair. She sits down on the high chair as I pass out her plate. She eats away and I sit next to her and eat as well. Once we were finished, I grabbed her plate and washed it. She gets up and grabs her backpack.

We both walk outside and I drive her to school. In the car, she and I stay silent.

"How long have you been wondering about kissing me?" Julie asks , breaking the silent. I look at her and back on the road. I shrug.

"Don't really know." I continue to drive and see some guys follow a women into a alley. I pick up speed and drop her off at school as fast as I could. I wave bye and hi to Damian and Tim, drive away, and start work.

 **Julie**

I walk up to Tim and Damian and we all stare awkwardly at each other. I expected the two to fight because it seemed usual. I waited for someone to break the silence. Instead, someone outside breaks the silence.

"Hello." Kassie says walking up to us. We all smile at her and continue our awkward situation. Kassie looks at the three. "Where are the chatter boxes?" She asks.

"Somewhere over the rainbow." Is my response. She laughs and pats me on the back.

"I really hope that last night was just a dream." Tim says. Damian and I nod. Kassie looks at us confused.

"Did Jason do something bad?" We all shake our heads.

"No." Damian begins, "It's just some family event that happened." She nods.

"Personal?"

"Super personal." Tim responds. Kassie stares at the sky. I could tell that she was on the thinking train. We all stood there thinking or staring at each other awkwardly. The bell finally rings and we all rush to class.

When I get to homeroom, all the kids are looking at the t.v. I sit down and stare at it with them. The news was on. Did something happen that Jason and I didn't know about? I asked myself.

"Breaking news! The criminal and hero, Red Hood, was seen arresting penguin from stealing a glass penguin with a partner or side kick? Who or what ever this person was, we have a new villain or hero?" The news lady continued with the same news, replayed some security camera footage, and actually had an interview with Red Hood.

"Red Hood, tell us about your sidekick." I frown at the sound of sidekick. I'm not a sidekick. I tell myself.

"She's not a sidekick. She's a partner." Red Hood responds. Every class mates eye widen.

"So it's a she?" Red Hood nods. "What should we call you sid… I mean… Partner?" Darn it. I tell myself. I haven't come up with a name. I frown.

"Her name is… Uh… Red… Shadow. Yeah. Red Shadow!" Red Hood snaps his fingers. He looks at his watch, that I have never recognized before, and tells the news people that he has to leave.

"Well there you have it folks. Red Hood's sid… I mean, partner is Red Shadow." He blabbers on about me or Red Shadow. I frown at the name. It's better than Little Red Hood. I put in my mind. The whole school was talking about Red Shadow. It felt good to be awesome, I've got to admit.

Lunch comes and Tim and Damian are back to their normal selves.

"I can't believe that Todd said that his partner is named Red Shadow." Damian shivers at the sound of Red Shadow.

"I think it's cool, I guess."

"You should have chosen it instead of him." Tim says. I shrug.

"I was at school. Also, I bet we all didn't see that coming." They both nod. Damian continues to talk about his disappointment in Jason and Tim later gets sick of it. They start arguing. I roll my eyes at the two. Yep. I tell myself. Almost everything is back to normal.

I get through the day without smiling when someone would mention Red Shadow. Jason picked me up and smiled.

"Did you see the news?" I nod.

"T.v's were everywhere." Ha laughs.

"So," He starts. "Do you like your name?" I shrug.

"Sure." We drive home. Jason sat on the couch and I went to my bedroom. I was doing some Algebra homework until Jason opened the door. I lift my head from the paper.

"Do you need anything?" I cock an eyebrow at him as he asks me the most non-Jason question.

"What did you do to Jason Todd." I ask.

"It's me, I swear." He laughs. I roll my eyes and look back at the paper. I continue and feel Jason stand behind me. I continue and he stares. After a few minutes of silence, he disrupts the silence.

"You should cut your nails." I look up at him. He grabs my hands and looks at my nails.

"No." I say, taking my hand away.

"They're like cats!" I look closely at my nails. "They'll make it harder for you to shoot and punch. Probably even hurt you." I shrug.

"Who cares." He walks away and comes back with some nail clippers. Shoot. I jump out of my seat and run to my bed. He runs after me. After a while, I find myself being chased around the house with Jason holding nail clippers. He finally tackles me onto the couch. He grabs my hand and tries to clip my thumb nail. I struggle.

"No!" I shout. I kick his face and jump from his grasp. He chases me again and tackles me. I stop him. "Wait." I shout. He stops and looks at me. "If I cut my nails, you'll have to… Uh… Paint them." His eyes widen.

"I don't know how to paint nails." I shrug.

"You're problem." I grab the nail clippers and start to clip my nails.

 **Bat Girl**

I decided to go to see Jason and Julie. Damian and Tim were arguing and I was sick and tired of yelling. I finally get to his apartment and tap on the window. No answer. I tap a bit harder and look inside. I peek in and see Jason and Julie on the couch. Julie was on top of Jason's legs reading a book while Jason painted her toe nails. I try to hide my laugh. I take out my phone and take a quick picture of the adorable scene. Since they seemed busy, I decided to go back to Wayne Manor and show the picture to Dick. Also, I got my a picture to blackmail Jason now.

 **Red Hood**

I finally finish painting the last toe nail. I look at my art. Julie flops on her back and looks at her nails. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Thanks." I sit back and relax with Julie on my lap reading a book. After a few minutes, I look at the clock and see that it's almost eleven thirty. I push Julie off of me and she falls onto the floor. She looks at me, "What was that for?" She yells. I smile at the little teen. I get off the couch and clap my hands.

"Time for you, to go to bed." I walk to my bedroom and sit on my bed. I hear Julie's bedroom door open and close. After a few minutes, I open Julie's door to see her laying sprawled on the bed, above the covers, asleep. Picking up the girl, I open the covers and slowly set her down. I cover her body, walk out the room, and turn off the lights. Walking back to my bedroom, I check what the date is. Friday. My phone read. I grabbed some clean clothes and threw them on. I ripped a piece of paper from my unused spiral notebook and wrote a quick note for Julie. I grabbed my gun, some bullets, my wallet, and walked out the bedroom with the note. I quietly slipped into Julie's room and placed the note on her night stand. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door and headed to the bar.

 **Julie**

Dreams. What are they meant for? Are they memories? Ideas? Things we want or need? I feel like these questions may never be answered. Nightmares are things we fear in our dreams. They hurt our memories, ideas and ruin our needs and wants. I woke up from one nightmare that I have every time on this night. The death of my parents are my only nightmares that I ever rally experience.

I look at the door and walk out my bedroom. I peek my head into Jason's room to find him missing. I walk back to my room and see a note on my nightstand. It read:

When out to bar, stay home. If you want to, go patrol, but no dealing with people like Penguin or Two-Face.

-J

I shrug at the note. It would be a good idea to get things out of mind. I quickly changed into my uniform, grabbed some guns and bullets, and put on my mask. This was the first time I finally got to see my uniform. I looked tough and amazing. Red Shadow. I kept saying in my head. I opened my bedroom window and jumped to the next roof. I decided to see where Jason was, just so I could keep an eye on him. I want around to the closets bars and spot a drunk man walking. I look closer.

"Bingo." I mutter to myself. I watch as he enters, what it seems like, amp other bar. I grab some goggles Tim gave me. It allowed me to see through walls and close up from a far away distance. Jason sits on a high stool next to a bulk guys and pretty lady. I see him move his mouth and grab some small earbuds. They are so small, no one could see them. These allowed me to listen to anything and I mean anything. I have to turn a small remote button on my belt to get the right "signal." I find Jason's "signal" and listen to the conversation. After what seems like hours, I almost fall asleep. Jason and women have been talking for hours! I keep my little earbud on and keep it at the same radio. I just put away my goggles and decide to wander Gotham. I actually ran into some guys, killed them, saved people, and see Red Robin. We both talk for a while until my earbuds catch a different sound. I hear a door, laughs, and two pairs of foot steps.

"Look, I had a wonderful chat Reddie, but I need to go." Reddie is his nickname that I gave him. We hug and went our ways. I headed back home and see Jason and this women walk towards home. I follow them and see them go inside the elevator. As soon as they started to make out in the elevator, I knew they were drunk. I quickly beat them inside and changed as quick as I could, back into my pajamas. I put the guns and bullets in my nightstand. I hear the two walk inside the house. I quietly grab all my new gears that Tim gave to me and hopped in bed. The two pass my door, stumbling, and entered Jason's bedroom. I decided to test my new gadgets. I grab a pen looking one. It has a laser that burned through anything. I grabbed another gadget that was in a shape of a ball. I pressed a button and the ball turned into a knife. I continued grabbing gadgets and testing them. I stop at the tenth one. They are some goggles that was supposedly to showed any vision. I put them on and turned one of the visions. I look straight ahead. I didn't even get a chance to blink because I threw the goggles off. I stared at the wall that I stared at with the goggles. I shoved all the new gadgets under my bed and decided to try to sleep. That's a image I'll never get out of my head.

 **There you go you desperate little peeps! I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter is coming out. I hope it is soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I have been busy with... stuff. Anyway, I'm able to get back to posting and the thing is, I'm done writing my story but not posting it. Instead of waiting a day or two for the next post, I'll be posting everyday. So, here you go!**

 **Julie**

I wake up the next morning and start to make breakfast. I make some bacon and toast and bring the plate of food into my bedroom. As I enter, I hear two people get out of Jason's bedroom. I quickly close the door and sit on my bed. They walk past my door and go into another room. I eat quietly in my bedroom until my door opens. Jason peeks into my room to see me eating some breakfast. He cocks an eye grown at me.

"Hungry?" I say with my mouth stuffed. He shrugs and walks over to sit next to me. He grabs a piece of bacon and chews on it.

"I thought Alfred picked you up." He says.

"Nah." I tell him, "I went on patrol." He smiles.

"How many-"

"Thirty five." I interrupt. He smiles. We continue eating in silence and stare out the window to see the sun slowly rise over Gotham. He grabs the last piece of bacon and I walk away to clean up. Once I was don rinsing my plate, I turn around to see Jason on the phone. As he's about to dial a number he asks me a question.

"Is it okay if I have some friends over?"

"Like a party?" He nods. I shrug. "Sure. I'll just be in my room." He dials that number and calls some friends. I only know one and that's Tony. I sit next to him watching t.v as he continues to talk on the phone. After a while, I get bored and go to my room. I play around with my new gadgets again. Jason walked in and told me to get changed. I stared at him confused.

"Why? It's Saturday?" He rolls his eyes.

"Just do it." He closes the door and I get changed. Then, I hear the doorbell ring. That's when disaster struck.

 **Julie**

Saturday's. Best day to have a party late at night, right? Yes, as long as the neighbors don't complain. Jason's friends came over. When he asked if it was okay to invite I thought it might have been three or four. Totally wrong. Jason invited about ten friends, but they invited their ten friends, who invited theirs and so on. All of the people in the house were near his age, younger or older. Tony brought his little brother who is my age. We were the only teens at the party. We had nothing in common so there was nothing to talk about.

After a few hours of getting more food and sitting still and looking pretty, I got super bored and decided to go to my room. I grab some gadgets again and secretly use them at the party. I felt like a spy. I heard so many secrets that the party was actually becoming fun! Then, the doorbell range. I look for Jason and see him go to the door. He peeps through the hole. Then, I see him rushing to my bedroom. I follow him. As I enter the bedroom, I hear him calling my name repeatedly.

"Yes?" I ask. He grabs me and shoves me into the bathroom with my uniform, all the guns and bullets in the house, a package that he told me to keep it closed, and a backpack.

"Whatever you do, **don't** come back until I say so." He closes the bathroom door, I see him turn off my bedroom lights and leave the room. _What was that for?_ Since my uniform was here, I decided to change. I suited up and had extra weight. Since he gave me pretty much all the guns in the house, I stuffed them in the backpack that was way too heavy for me. I put on my mask and jump out the bathroom window. I land on the roof perfectly and walk away. I look down at the entrance of the building and see police cars. _Shit._ My eyes widen. I grab my cell phone and call Tim.

"Hello?" I smile with happiness.

"Hey Tim, I'm coming to the bat cave." I shout through the loud sirens that make their way down the road and stop in front of the building.

"Uh… Okay. Wait. What's happening? Why is there sirens?" Tim's voice started to sound worry. "Is Jason okay?"

"I'm beginning to ask myself the same question." I start heading towards the direction of the mansion.

"Wait." I stop on my tracks. "Let me turn on the news. I think something big is happening near you." I gulp hard. _Oh great._ After a few minutes, I hear Tim hang up.

"Tim?" I ask. No response. I put my phone away and start jumping from roof to roof towards the mansion. Out of nowhere, a figure lands on me, almost tackling me. I straighten myself and look at the figure. Red Robin is later joined by the whole bat family. "What's going on?" Batman walks up to me and grabs me.

"Jason is being arrested for kidnapping."

 **What. Just. Happened. I don't know. Wait for tomorrow for my next chapter (Or if I feel like it, then I'll post later today). Also, Julie's song is this song I just recently found called "Take a Hint." I, being me, like the Nightcore version. If you want to find it, search on the Tube of the You, Youtube, "Take a Hint Nightcore." Tell me what you think about it, okay? Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sike! I think the cliffhanger on a short chapter isn't far. I'm posting another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Julie**

Astonished, I dropped the package Jason gave me and jumped off the roof. Red Robin grabbed my leg and dragged me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" I look at him. I feel a tear go down my cheek. He bends down and hugs me. "Everything is going to be okay." I was about to ask how he knows, but Batman bent down and hugged me. I was surprised and the whole bat family was too. I find myself being hugged by the whole bat family.

"We'll handle this." Batman helps me up. I grab the package and start heading towards the mansion with the bats.

We get there and Alfred greets me with some delicious cookies. I walk up to the attic as soon as we all hear knocks on the door. Tim hands me a walkie talkie again. It felt like the time Jason hurt me and I ran away. I wait a few hours and remembered to open the package Jason gave me. I grab it from the dresser and place it on the bed. I slowly open it and find newspapers. I grab one out and it reads, _A Couple Killed by the Villain Red Hood._ I look onward and see the couple. Well, their grave. It describes them having two lovely daughters, a medium class family, murdered trying to go to police station to reveal Red Hood's secret identity. I put the newspaper away. It didn't tell anything about the couple. I continued searching through the box and I finally get to last newspaper. I open it up. I drop the newspaper.

"No." I whisper to myself. I hear the door to the attic open. Tim came up with a plate of food. I stare out into space. Tim comes over and sits next to me. I don't say anything. All I do is push the last newspaper out in front of him. He puts the plate of food in front of me and looks down.

"What is this?" I look at him.

"Look at the name of the couple Red Hood killed." He looks back at the newspaper.

"Rosemare?" I nod at him.

"I'm Julie Rosemare." He looks up at me. We both look at the newspaper and see a family picture of the Rosemare family. I point to the youngest. "That's me." I tell him. "I never knew who killed my parents. I told Lily, my sister, that whoever killed mom and dad will be killed for their crimes. She found out, but I guess she never thought about telling me." I feel a tear go down my cheek. Tim hugs me.

"It was to protect his identity." I nod.

"I know." I say through sobs. "But, couldn't he have warned them instead?" Tim shrugs. We hug for a while until we hear Dick on the walkie talkie.

 _"_ _Tim, you need to come down. Also, we were able to show Jason is not guilty. He won't be going to jail."_ I stare at the walkie talkie.

"That was quick." I say.

"We do things quick." He smiles. He grabs his walkie talkie and goes down stairs. I grab my plate of food and eat. I read the newspaper again and again. As I'm about to put away the newspapers, I see a note book. I take it out and open it. It had pictures of Lilly. They were from roof tops. Then, there were pictures of me. Most of them were me. I see a picture of me when I was almost kidnapped. _He was spying on us._ I tell myself. I look at another newspaper that was put into the notebook. It has my face circled. I try to read what Jason wrote, but his handwriting is terrible. I shove the notebook and newspapers inside the box. I then throw the box into my backpack. I quickly change out of uniform and into pajamas. I turn off the light, tell everyone on the walkie talkie that I'm sleeping in the attic, and try to fall asleep. As I try to fall asleep, I hear someone come up. I pretend to be asleep. Whoever it was picked me up, and carried me to my Wayne Manor bedroom. I get tucked in and the person closes the bedroom door.

The rest of the night, I was half asleep and half awake. I hear someone open the window and climb into my bedroom. I was too lazy and comfortable to open my eyes and get up. I feel pressure on my bed. I slowly open my eyes just to see a figure. I pop up and stare at Red Hood. Red Hood takes off his helmet and smiles at me. I frown at him.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks as his smile disappears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He jumps in bed next to me.

"What do you mean?" I roll my eyes. I jump out of bed, grab the package, and threw it on the bed. He stares at it for a minute and looks up at me. "You opened it?" I nod. He gets up and corners me. I stare at him angrily. He gives me the same stare. "I told you not to." I shrug. He pulls out his knife. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back." He puts his knife away and smirks with anger. He walks back to the bed and picks up the package.

"I never wanted you to know." I walk up to him. "I was afraid you'd leave me." I frown.

"If you told me I probably wouldn't. I never wanted to find out like this." I grab the package from his hand. He looks at me with sadness.

"Are you going to leave?" I give the box back to him. I shrug.

"I'm debating about it." I jump into bed and slowly try to sleep. I hear him move around the room and go into his. I sigh as he closes the door. _Today has been a long day._

 **Julie**

I couldn't sleep that night. I decided to change into my uniform and go wandering. I jump out the window. I finally enter the city and look at the gleaming lights. I hear a thump next to me. Red Robin stood next to me. I look at him.

"Did Jason say 'Hi?'" I nod. "And?" I explain what happened. "What are you going to do?" I fall to the ground and sit on the edge of the roof.

"I don't know!" I yell. He sits down and pats me on the back.

"If you go, I just wanted to tell you that, if you need a friend then just come to us. If you leave, we'll be missing you." I look at him. Tears go down both of our cheeks. He takes out a piece of paper. "I think you'll like the lyrics." I quickly read it. Slowly I smile and start to cry even more. Red Robin hugs me and I hug him back. As I calm down, I stand up, smile at Red, put the paper in my pocket, and jumped to another roof.

I reach my destination. I tap on the window and see a women come over. She stares at me in horror. I smile. She slowly walks over to the window and opens it.

"Uh… May I help you?" I jump in and smile.

"You must be Lilly." She nods. "I need to tell you something." She sits down on her bed and nods for me to move on. "I know where your sister is."

 **Dun Dun Dun! I wonder what's going to happen next!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry if I didn't post sooner. I'm just preparing for this big lacrosse tournament. I won't be posting in a while then! Also, I've been writing another story that isn't scheduled. I suggest you read it. I hope you all like this chapter!**

Julie

"So you're leaving?" I look up at Tim and Drake holding my stuff from Jason's house. I nod.

"Did he see you there?" The shake their heads. I smile. "Thank you guys so much!" They drop my stuff on the bed and hug me.

"We'll miss you." Dick says. I sigh.

"Me too." I let go, "But I'll secretly visit." They smile.

"Okay." Tim says. We grab all of my stuff and walk outside to the car. We stuff my things in the trunk and back seat. I get in and wave goodbye to Tim, Damian, Barbara, Dick, and Bruce. They all wave back. Alfred is disguised as a normal person, not a butler, and is driving a more normal car. He drives me home. We both get out of the car and knock on the door. I hear Lilly run down the stairs. She slams the door open and hugs me. I hug her back.

"Red Shadow told me everything!" She starts, "I miss you so much lil sis!" I smile. Alfred gets all the things out of the car and into my bedroom. He waves goodbye and hugs me. As he drives home, I continue to stare at the car. Lilly interrupts my space out and drags me inside. "You're not going to school for a while."

"Why?" She rolls her eyes.

"You were kidnapped like six months ago and just came back now. You're definitely staying home for a while." I roll my eyes.

Lilly goes to get some dinner and I go upstairs to my bedroom. I look at all my things. Slowly, I unpack everything. I get to my uniform, both school and costume. I stuff them back into the box and shove the box under my bed. I continue to unpack. Once I was done, I went downstairs for dinner. The day went by quickly.

When I was in bed, I had a harder time falling asleep than the night before. My stomach felt like there were butterflies in it. I couldn't really figure out what it was. I then realized that I was feeling homesick. How is not being with Jason causing me to be homesick? I pace up and down my room. Then, I hear a tap on my window. I slowly move the curtains, just so I can peek outside. I see a figure. I slowly close the curtains. I go into my closet and wait. Whoever it was entered the room. I looked through the cracks and saw a big figure. His red helmet shown in the moonlight. Red Hood looked around. He took off the covers, looked under the bed, and went into the hallway. As soon as I thought he was going to leave, I see his head turn to the closet. I held my breath. My eyes widen with every step he took closer to the closet. I sink down to the floor slowly. He opens the door to the closet. He looks down at me. I close my eyes. His hand grabs my wrist and he drags me to the bed. He throws me quietly onto the bed and sits on top of my legs. I almost shout. Instead, his hand covers my mouth and he looks at me. He takes off his helmet and puts it on the nightstand. He takes his hand away from my mouth. We awkwardly stare at each other. I wait for him to speak. Looking out the window, I feel him move. I continue to stare at the window. My legs then feel free. I move my body so I lay more comfortable on the bed. Then, I feel his breath on my neck. My eyes shoot to his face. I see his blue eyes. His head bends down and he kisses my neck. I try to push him off of me, but that was no use. After a few struggles, I give up and let him kiss my neck. He does this for a minute or two. Then, his lips touch my collarbone. I slowly close my eyes and sigh. I feel him smile against my skin.

"I…" I start. He stops to listen. "I think I feel...Homesick." I say. He looks up at me as I open my eyes. We both sit up and I hug him.

"The house is so quiet since you left." I smile. We hold each other until I fell asleep. I feel him lay me down, cover me, and kiss my forehead. I remember feeling his hand on my head. I wished that the moment would stay forever.

Julie

Days passed and I never really saw Red Hood or the batfamily. Of course I saw them all on t.v, but it wasn't the same. Every time I'd see them I'd just stare at the t.v for hours. I started taking the newspapers and taking out the parts about the batfamily and Red Hood.

Since I didn't have school yet, I decided to go to Jason's house. I take the elevator up and knock on the door. No answer. I wait a few seconds and knock again. No answer again. I lift up the mat and took out the key. I slowly opened the door and looked around.

"Hello?" I ask. Everything was normal. Closing the door, I begin to walk around. I walk over to my bedroom and see the window, shattered. Oh shit. I tell myself.

Red Hood

I get home and jump through the window. Slowly, I take off my helmet. I walk out of my room and decide to go get some beer. Then, a small piece of paper catches my eye. I grab it and open it up. It says:

We've got the girl. If you don't come to the Fun House by dusk, we turn her frown downside up forever.

\- The Joker


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey again! I'm trying to post all the chapter's before I head to my tournament. Anyway, one of my friends suggested that the readers listen to this song called, "Say Something" while reading this chapter. I suggest you do it too. So, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Red Hood**

"Tell me her coordinates, now!" I yelled. Tim looked up from his computer and give me the death stare.

"Stop rushing me Jason!" He yelled back. I paced back and forth. Questions rang through my head. Should I just go to the fun house? Should I ask my friends for help? Do I use force or just pretend to surrender? "Found her coordinates!" Tim jumped up from his seat and ran towards me with the laptop in his hands. We both looked at the screen. It said that she is at an abandoned shelter. Not a fun house.

"He tried to trick me." I say. Tim nodded.

"Happy that you called me before going on a wild goose chase?" He smiled. Before I could even answer I grabbed my helmet, took a picture of the coordinates, and jumped out the window. "Wait!" I looked up. Tim's head popped outside. "Shouldn't Bruce or Dick help you?" I shake my head.

"This is my fault and I'm going to fix this." Before he could hesitate I ran into the woods disappearing from his sight.

 **Julie**

Darkness. That's all I see. I could feel my eyes open so I knew that there was a blindfold over my eyes. I try to remove it, but I find my hands and legs tied. I get up from the cold hard concrete. As soon as I get my balance a metal object hits my rib, knocking me to the floor.

"I'd suggest you stay down pumpkin." I look around just seeing black. Then, I feel a foot on my stomach and a metal bar pressing my chin up high. "If your friend doesn't come here in an hour, you'll see the world a bit differently." As soon as he said that, the blindfold came off. I looked up at the figure who held a metal object at me. Joker smiled and me. I look slowly at the thing he holds in his hand. My eyes widen. He laughs and hits me again with the crowbar.

 **Red Hood**

I finally reach the abandoned shelter. Slowly I crawl to the door. I press my ear against the door. All I hear is metal. Metal hitting against a person. I then hear Joker say something. He walks over to the door and grabs the handle. I jump on the roof just in time to see Joker leave. He puts on the same coat he put on when he killed me. I wait to see his car leave and break the door down. I see Julie. She lied on the floor. Motionless. _No._ Knowing Julie, she might have not survived this beating. Tim said that he believes that she is strong enough. No one really knows. I walk up to her. As I get closer, I see her body moving slowly as she breaths. I pick her up and look at her beaten body. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles.

"I knew y-you… Wouldn't let-let me down." I shush her.

"It's best for you to stay quiet and save your energy." I carry her out a run to the hospital as fast as I could.

I kick open the emergency room. All eyes were on me. The secretary knows best to call in a stretcher. They come out as soon as she calls them and I softly drop her on the stretcher. They bring her through some doors. I try to follow, but get stopped by one of the doctors.

"You are going to need to fill this out Mister Red Hood." I grab the clipboard and break it in half. "How did you find her?" I explain a totally different story. The only thing the doctor needs to know is that Joker almost killed her. "Is there a guardian you can call?" I run out of the emergency room yelling, yes.

I knock on the door of Julie's house. A women near my age comes to the door. She stares at me in horror and slowly opens the door.

"May-"

"Are you Lilly?" I ask interrupting her. She nods. I don't hesitate. I grabbed her and slammed the door shut. I jump on the roof and start to head towards the emergency room. I feel Lilly hold me around the neck, like Julie used to. She shouted when we reached the ground. I enter the emergency room and dropped her into the chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I grab a clipboard from the secretary and hand it to Lilly. She cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Fill this out for Julie." Her eyes widen.

"What. Happened." I say tears form in her eyes.

"Julie was kidnapped and beaten by the Joker."

 **Red Hood**

"Lily Rosemare?" Lilly stands up and so do I. She stares at me as we enter the bedroom Julie is in. Julie lays the bed sleeping soundly. The heart monitor beats showing that she is still alive.

"She is going to be fine. She just has several broken bones, a terrible concussion, and a collapsed lung. We were able to get the lung backup and running. She's just going to have a hard time breathing." Lily smiles as the doctor enters. I continue to stare at Julie.

"Thank you so much Doctor." He leaves. Lilly turns back to Julie. "We're leaving Gotham." I jerk my head to Lilly. "Too much has happened here to her. I think it's better if we leave."

"You can't. She belongs here." Lily shakes her head.

"You are a danger to our family. Mostly to her." We both turn our heads to Julie. We stare for a while. "She can do whatever she wants when she is older, but for now… She is leaving." Lilly sits in the chair next to Julie. I nod slowly at her.

"Tell her that I said hi and bye." I leave the room. I leave Julie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey my peeps! Sorry if this is a bit late, I sprained my thumb during the tournament and it's been hard to type. Any way, here is the LAST chapter! I'm debating about doing a sequel to it, don't know yet. Hope you guys liked the series! Bye peeps!**

 **Red Hood**

Lily kept her promise and moved with Julie to Metropolis. The mansion got quiet and only arguments were heard. No more laughter. My house was so lonely. I got back into my old habits. I went to the bar at least five times a week and smoked more. Tim was sadder than ever. He seemed fine when she left to live with Lilly when they were still in Gotham. He slowly started to die when she left to Metropolis. Bruce asked Superman to keep an eye on her. He sent photos of them hanging out.

Years have passed and we all lost contact with Julie. I keep the guns she used and her mask in a glass case in the Batcave. We are supposed to never touch or open it. I will also never replace her as Red Shadow. We keep the happy memories with her. Even though we all knew her for about half a year, she still meant family to us.

On the day we met each year, it felt like I was replaying a video. Two guys stole something from me and I killed them. I'd always look at the entrance of the alley, waiting to find a teenager. I stopped after a year.

Today is the third year without her. It is the day we met and I'm fighting guys who stole my mask. I don't usually use it, but it is useful. Finally, the last guy is killed. I stand up and start to walk away. Then, I hear a footstep that doesn't belong to me. I slowly turn my head to the entrance of the alley. A tall girl, in her teens, stands there and stares at me. She doesn't seem afraid. I walk up to her and make myself bigger. She still shows no sign of fear or horror. Instead, she puts her purse on the floor and grabs my helmet. I take out my knife and aim it to her stomach. _She can't take it off._ I thought to myself. Her right index finger moves around and finds the button to take off my helmet. She presses it. I don't do anything. I remain calm for some odd reason. She slowly lifts my helmet off and sees my face. Then, she puts my helmet on the ground, never breaking our gaze. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. I grab her arms, but she holds a grip. We break and press our foreheads against each other.

"I thought it's not a good idea to touch a man's helmet." She says with a smile. A smile comes across my face and tears roll down my cheeks.

"And I thought I'd never see you again."

 **Aw! That's the end of the series and make sure to check out other stories I have or am writing. Like I said before, I'm thinking about making a sequel but I feel fine with just ending it here. Thanks for the support and I hope you guys enjoy some of my other stories and even write your own! Bye peeps, again!**


End file.
